<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Most beautiful sound by Nival_Vixen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541192">Most beautiful sound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen'>Nival_Vixen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher, bard, and sorceress [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, BAMF Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Ships It, Complete, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Established Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, F/M, Geralt and Yennefer and Jaskier are Ciri's adoptive parents, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Deserves Nice Things, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, It was meant to just be porn, Jaskier can be nice, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mentioned Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Monster of the Week, Multi, Porn With Plot, Some Plot, Top Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Travel the world and adopt all the kids, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), Yennefer can be nice, but then someone needed to talk about feelings again, they are trying their best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt is jealous of the innkeeper's daughter.</p><p>Jaskier is left alone in a tavern.</p><p>Yennefer is going to save the day.</p><p>...</p><p>Or, a plot takes over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher, bard, and sorceress [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier is singing in the tavern, and the innkeeper's daughter is flirting with him even though Geralt is <em>right there</em> and he's glaring at her like it's his job. She ignores him and he grits his teeth as she makes another pass at Jaskier. He wishes Yennefer was here. She has a way of dealing with these things better than he does and has a way of dissuading men and women without involving death threats like the ones behind Geralt's lips, but she is already upstairs and asleep with Ciri. He glares at the tankard in his grip, wishing it was the wench's neck. He inhales and exhales, and reminds himself that it's not her fault. Jaskier is currently the youngest man in town and her options are severely limited. The other men have either left to find their fortune or been killed over most likely stupid things, though a monster in the forest has been blamed by those left in the town, hence their trip to this place. </p><p> </p><p>The town itself is so small and insignificant that Geralt hasn't been able to find it on a map. They had to be directed from a neighbouring town, and even then, the directions weren't accurate. How the news of his exploits as the White Wolf reached this town for them to know his name - let alone pay his fee, which Yennefer has already collected and is guarding as determinedly as she guards Ciri - Geralt will never know. The innkeeper mistook him and Yennefer to be a couple, Ciri their daughter, and Jaskier as their servant. He'd been annoyed by the insinuation, but it wasn't the first time it had happened, and Ciri had just laughed, the sound of childlike glee startling the innkeeper. Geralt doesn't care about others' assumptions, Yennefer was simply amused and glad that Ciri was laughing after their long trip, and since Jaskier knows that Yen and Geralt will make it up to him later that night, no one bothered to correct the man.</p><p> </p><p>The woman makes another pass at Jaskier, who nimbly dances away from her fingers in a way that almost looks natural instead of annoyed, and that's all Geralt can stand. He refuses to hurt innocent and desperate bystanders because of his own jealousy over the people that flirt with Jaskier, so Geralt stands to leave. Jaskier is still halfway through his song and they both know he won't leave without finishing. He's too tense to go upstairs to Yennefer, so Geralt decides to investigate the forest and the supposed monster on his own. The sooner he can find the creature, the sooner they can leave. The only problem is that there have been no reports about what the creature actually is or even what it looks like. None who have faced it have survived, not even a lucky lad escaping at his friend's demise. From the information he gathered in the tavern, Geralt has come to the conclusion that the townspeople know more than they're letting on. They've each had in-depth descriptions of fear-ridden screams, each one more numerous and horrifying than decaying teeth in a Striga's smile. Still, he's faced worse and plenty of invisible creatures. If he leaves now, they can be gone by sunrise.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt is at the door when the music stops abruptly behind him and he pauses, glancing back over his shoulder. Jaskier is prying the innkeeper's daughter away from him, and Geralt clenches his jaw as she leans forward to capture Jaskier's attention with her ample bosom. Jaskier dances away once more, the song resuming, so Geralt forces himself to look away and leave. He pushes the door open, the night air crisp and the forest scent and the smell of dirt far more refreshing than the stink of alcohol and desperation in the tavern behind him.</p><p> </p><p>The moon is bright enough that it could almost be daylight, everything drenched in silver light. Around him, the forest is silent, unnervingly so. He doesn't feel fear, or so Geralt tells himself, but the hair on the back of his neck stands up when he realises there is <em> nothing </em> around him. There are no creatures in the trees, not even birds or bugs, and lack of sound makes him think there must be something terrifying in these woods. More so than him, at least. He continues through the trees, the path long gone now and follows the trail of bent branches and scuffed tracks along the dirt. He'll find this creature, kill it, and in the morning they can leave. Yennefer will ask why he risked himself so suddenly, but he'll deal with her teasing when they're out of this place and Jaskier is far away from beguiling women. Or, in this case, woman.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier's throat is getting sore. He's been singing for longer than most taverns outside of the city usually allow him to, and they haven't been in a city for some time now. There was a thing with Yennefer destroying a small, tiny, extremely large place of worship to defend Ciri, and they're laying low for now, hence their trip to... whatever this place is called.</p><p> </p><p>He gives the tavern owner a small wave of desperation, but the innkeeper's daughter jumps between them, a bright smile on her face. "I'll get it for you, Jaskier! Don't go anywhere!"</p><p> </p><p>If Geralt were here, he'd run away as fast as his legs would allow. Unfortunately, Geralt has left the tavern and Jaskier hasn't seen him for several minutes. <em> Perhaps the atmosphere and noise became too much and he's gone to see Roach? </em> Yennefer's horse is still unnamed, and Jaskier's own horse is in the neighbouring town due to a need for re-shoeing. If the horse was in the stables, he would ride away as fast as he could. This woman is extremely... <em> ahem</em>, enthusiastic and he wants to be saved from her so very much, <em> please and thank you</em>. But Geralt isn't here, and Yen is upstairs with Ciri. Like so many times before, he's on his own with nothing but his lute and his voice as his weapons. <em> Well, at least he's wearing clothes this time</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Here you are, Jaskier. I bought you the best ale we have. We got it delivered a few days ago, and the barrel is brand new," the innkeeper's daughter's chatter continues, even as she thrusts the tankard out at him.</p><p> </p><p>He takes it and drinks deeply. Jaskier's eyebrows raise as she continues to talk while he drinks, trying to drink as fast as possible. The sooner he gets back to singing and finishes his set, the sooner he can leave and get away from the innkeeper's daughter. He doesn't even remember her name and by this point, he doesn't want to know.</p><p> </p><p><em> Three more songs and he can leave</em>, Jaskier decides. He inhales and exhales deeply at the thought; the action usually helps Geralt, at least, and he'll take any help he can get. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes brighten when she sees that his attention is on her while he's drinking, and soon he's drinking another, and another, and then another, and a few more until he's lost count.</p><p> </p><p>"Sing for us, bard!" one of the townspeople calls, and Jaskier isn't about to let his fans down, even if the innkeeper's daughter glares in the direction of the gathered men.</p><p> </p><p>He sets the tankard down and starts to strum his lute again. Jaskier steps back as the innkeeper's daughter reaches out to touch him again and starts singing. Jaskier misses a word, slurs another, stumbles over his feet, and he realises far too late that he's completely and utterly <em> drunk</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck. He's forgotten the next line. He hasn't done something like that since he was a beginner, still singing for his parents' friends and his voice not barely broken more than a moon's passing. </em> Jaskier desperately tries to remember the song and next line, his audience starting to notice his folly. <em> Was it the goat or did he sing about the Striga in this one? What song was he singing to begin with? His head is aching far too much to remember</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Unexpectedly, the innkeeper's daughter saves him. She takes up his song as though it were as easy as breathing, and her voice is sweet and clear and melodic in a way he never expected in... wherever they are. Jaskier blinks, looks around the tavern, and sees that the townsfolk are as enraptured as he feels by her voice and song. <em> Even his head stops aching</em>. She ignores them all, however, and stops her song to turn to him with a shy smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you like it, bard?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was... <em> amazing! </em> Where... How did you learn to sing like that?" Jaskier asks incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>Her shy smile turns into a broad grin and even as drunk as he is, some part of Jaskier screams in warning at that predatory smile. He is, however, too drunk to listen to a tiny voice about a pretty girl. A clock chimes and her eyes widen in alarm. "I have to go home now. Why don't you walk me and I'll teach you?"</p><p> </p><p>Considering some of the hostile glances the innkeeper's daughter has been getting from the gathered townsfolk, Jaskier thinks it's probably best if he accompanies her home. The tavern isn't too far from the inn, and he's likely to find Geralt in Roach's stable on the way back. Against that small part's better judgement, Jaskier nods. "All right. How do you project your voice like that?"</p><p> </p><p>The innkeeper's daughter doesn't seem all that enthralled about the subject of choice, but Jaskier is still far too fascinated by her voice to pander to her whims. Besides, he is not about to encourage the girl when he has Geralt and Yennefer waiting for him. Jaskier may be many things, but he's not an <em> idiot</em>.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer wakes up, purple eyes clear as she glances over to the door. The world is quiet around her, but she could be in the middle of a battlefield and her first priority would be the golden-haired girl curled up against her side. Ciri has taken her heart and Yennefer has given it willingly. She has a piece of her heart that not even Geralt nor Jaskier hold, and they all know it. Thankfully, Ciri is still asleep, her chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm. Something in Yennefer's own chest settles on knowing that Ciri is fine and alive, but she woke up for a reason and she knows that something is wrong, though she doesn't know what it is yet.</p><p> </p><p><em> Geralt and Jaskier should be downstairs</em>, she muses. She looks over to the window and sees that the moon is not yet low enough for Jaskier's thirst to entertain and receive praise to be quenched yet. He could sing until sunrise if they let him. Her eyes widen as her earlier thought hits her: the world is quiet. Jaskier is anything <b>but</b> silent. She has even heard him singing in his sleep before. She has to get to the tavern and find out what's going on.</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer and Ciri are both still in their clothes - they were too exhausted to do more than take off their riding cloaks, and besides all that, Geralt still holds the coin purse, so their clothes are limited anyway - and she slips out of the bed without disrupting Ciri's much-needed sleep. If something's wrong, she doesn't want Ciri in danger, but if something is wrong, she doesn't want Ciri left alone, either. Sleep or safety?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She can check the tavern and return without danger, surely? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer almost laughs at the thought. Nothing in life is sure, especially where Jaskier and Geralt are concerned.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, little one," Yennefer murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>She wakes Ciri, the girl clear-eyed in a moment without a hint of sleepiness. Yennefer watches as her exhaustion is hidden as worry, adrenaline, and fear take over.</p><p> </p><p>Ciri glances over to the door, her dagger clutched beneath her riding cloak, and Yen can't help but feel both proud and sad at the sight. "Do we need to run?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not yet, dearest. I just want to find out what's going on. Our bard isn't singing," she explains.</p><p> </p><p>Ciri frowns and glances out of the window to gauge the moon as she slips her shoes on. "It's too early for Jaskier to stop singing."</p><p> </p><p>"That is what I thought." Yennefer smiles grimly and takes Ciri by her hand, heading downstairs to find out what's happened to their bard.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Geralt pauses when he hears a noise in the trees. Finding something alive in here is either a good thing or a very bad thing, and with his luck, it's likely to be the latter. <em> Fuck</em>. Luckily, however, the noise is still too far away to be a threat and whatever is making the noise isn't fast enough to concern him just yet. He hears a creek nearby and heads towards it, keeping the noise in mind as he walks between the trees. If anything is alive in here, it needs a source of water to survive, and he's likely to find it there.</p><p> </p><p>He sees the creek up ahead and as he looks around the forest carefully. Moonlight glints off something shiny so Geralt heads in that direction. The forest itself is green and nothing natural should shine in there, so his interest and wariness are both piqued. The shiny object that caught his attention is actually a set of shackles, nailed outside of a cave. There's no noise within the cave that he can hear, so Geralt walks in, his footsteps careful. Just because he can't hear or see a threat, it doesn't mean the cave itself is free of danger, especially with the shackles set up as an obvious warning.</p><p> </p><p>He stands still for a moment, his senses focused entirely on the cave around him. Water is trickling at the back of the cave, dripping into what sounds like a pool. There are no other noises, no breathing, no heartbeat, no stench of dead or undead creatures. Moonlight streams into the cave, wind fluttering parchment that has been stabbed into the cave walls. As Geralt inspects them closer, a frown starts to form when he sees that the parchments are stabbed with pieces of sharpened bone, some of them still stained with red blood.</p><p> </p><p><em> Human blood and bones</em>, he determines. Perhaps the townsfolk were right about the missing boys, after all, though no bloodthirsty creature that Geralt knows of would have the patience to whittle down bones to hold up something as human as parchments. Tugging one of the parchments from the wall, he holds it to the light, his frown deepening.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Come to Turgare to see a wonder of the world! </em></p><p><em> Mayor Hammerspine in attendance - thank him for this spectacle! </em>"</p><p> </p><p>A map of the town is shown below the headline, the other town they'd stopped at for directions is minuscule beside Turgare's giant star on the map.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't make much sense, so Geralt grabs another parchment from the wall -</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Bring your whole family to see a freak of the sea! </em></p><p><em> Safety not guaranteed. </em> "<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>- and another -</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Take a shot at the creature! </em></p><p><em> Fun for the whole family! </em>"</p><p> </p><p>- and another.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Two coins for an arrow, three coins for a knife, four coins for a chain. Extra coins for fire. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Children hit for free! </em>"</p><p> </p><p>The cave wall is plastered with these parchments but Geralt's hands are shaking in rage and he can't bring himself to grab another one.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't know what creature they had captured but he thinks perhaps it's due its revenge.</p><p> </p><p>The faint noise he had concentrated on is closer now, and Geralt exhales slowly as he concentrates on the noise, stepping out of the cave and heading towards the source. He turns abruptly on hearing the noise again, louder this time, and far too close for comfort. Geralt draws his sword, ready to start fighting.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jaskier? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier blinks at Geralt. His hair looks so shiny in the moonlight. He'd also like to think it has something to do with the new hair care routine he's been using on those lovely locks. He turns to tell his companion this but wrinkles his nose when he sees the innkeeper's daughter glaring at Geralt harshly.</p><p> </p><p>"Jaskier, what are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"He agreed to accompany me home. I was worried about getting home safely with all of the amorous men in the village," the innkeeper's daughter replies, a smile replacing her glare.</p><p> </p><p>"I was asking Jaskier. He smells drunk," Geralt adds with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"Your wife's brother is quite drunk. The townspeople were kind enough to ply him with enough alcohol that he didn't even finish singing."</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier frowns at her. "I didn't finish? I have to go back!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, no. You finished. It's all right, Jaskier," she croons.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier wants to protest but he also wants the innkeeper's daughter to keep talking to him; apparently, she used to sing to help entertain her father's guests, and she's given him some great tips on how to extend his voice. She's even promised to show him how she entranced the whole tavern with a single note once she's been delivered home safely.</p><p> </p><p>"Geralt! You left while I was singing," Jaskier says, attempting to glare but not entirely sure that his face does what he wants it to.</p><p> </p><p>The innkeeper's daughter looks between Jaskier and Geralt, even as Geralt makes a face that Jaskier interprets as 'this is not the time, Jaskier' which, to be honest, is probably fair. <em>But his point still stands. At least, Jaskier thinks he had a point</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave the bard; your fight is with me," Geralt calls.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier frowns and looks between Geralt and the innkeeper's daughter. The innkeeper's daughter no longer looks human and Jaskier yelps at the realisation. She hisses and pushes him away. Jaskier trips back over his feet and falls on his arse. He ignores the pain for the moment, his eyes wide. "You... you're... you're a... "</p><p> </p><p>"Siren," Geralt says.</p><p> </p><p>"We're... " Jaskier doesn't actually know the proper distance even when sober. "We're a long, <em> long </em> way away from the ocean, Geralt."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, we are."</p><p> </p><p>The expression on the innkeeper - uh, <em> siren's </em> - face falls, and then, her transformation falls entirely, and she snarls. As she shifts in the moonlight, Jaskier can see a mix of arrow wounds across her skin, chain links branded around her throat, her face is burnt and melted on her right side, and her wrists are wrapped with thick black marks as though bruised permanently.</p><p> </p><p>"They brought me here to get revenge over a stupid boy who was killed at sea. The town got their revenge several times over, and I was taken from my sisters, from my flock!"</p><p> </p><p>It might be the ale, but Jaskier feels for the siren. <em> Imagine, being taken from the only family you've known, tortured, and... wait, she's not exactly shackled</em>. "Why are you still here?" he asks, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>The siren looks away from Geralt and at Jaskier instead, who trembles more than he'd like in response. "I refuse to return. They took their pounds of flesh, and now I am due mine," she snarls.</p><p> </p><p>"You were going to take a pound of flesh from my bard. He has nothing to do with any of this," Geralt says.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>What?</em>" Jaskier squeaks and he suddenly feels as sober as he had that morning.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He likes his flesh where it is! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"He is here and the townspeople know who I am. I could not reveal my form in front of strangers," she says. "I am stuck here - "</p><p> </p><p>"No, you're not. The townspeople offered to take you back to the ocean, but you refused and started killing them instead."</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Yennefer's voice is the most beautiful sound Jaskier has ever heard.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"I understand," Yennefer says, and she truly does.</p><p> </p><p>She understands what it is like to be taken from all you know, to be misshapen and hurt, to be taunted and unloved. She knows the feelings and understands the siren's desire for revenge against those who brought her here against her will all too well.</p><p> </p><p><em> However</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The siren was going to kill Jaskier, which Yennefer cannot forgive. Not to mention, she had to leave Ciri in the care of the innkeeper - another childless woman, though she couldn't warn them earlier when her supposed daughter was nearby. The woman had already lost her son to the siren and didn't want to lose her husband, too. With Jaskier threatened and Ciri's safety in another's hands because of the siren, no amount of understanding of the siren's unfortunate circumstance will make Yennefer merciful.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt doesn't even get a chance to step forward to the siren, let alone raise his sword, and a portal appears before her. Jaskier's eyes widen at the sight of a completely sand-ridden world within. Heat and sun push at him, and the siren's eyes widen as well, hers in fear.</p><p> </p><p>"No!"</p><p> </p><p>"It is this or death," Yennefer says, her voice stern, a hand splayed and ensuring that the siren won't move to attack Jaskier.</p><p> </p><p>"That <b> <em>is</em> </b> death!" the siren snaps.</p><p> </p><p>"They have water if you search far enough."</p><p> </p><p>"I refuse."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have a choice!"</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer's patience is thin enough already and the siren has now worn it down entirely. She rolls her eyes, pushes the siren through the portal, and closes it before she can do more than scream. The sound cuts off abruptly as the portal closes. Yennefer looks between Jaskier and Geralt, one on the forest floor and the other still sword drawn and ready for a fight. "Are you both all right?" she asks, helping Jaskier to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Yen. Where... uh, where exactly is she? She won't come looking for revenge, will she?" Jaskier asks, brushing off his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>"She'll live if she heads toward the ocean. We will be forgotten when she sees her sisters," Yennefer replies.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt sheaths his sword and helps Jaskier clean his clothes, unsubtly checking him over to ensure he's all right and unharmed as well. Yennefer waits until they're finished - <em> this, she has patience for </em> - and when she is certain that they are both alive and unhurt, which is rare for them, she smiles and beckons them close.</p><p> </p><p>"Is Ciri all right?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's with the innkeeper's wife. We need to return quickly," Yennefer says, another portal appearing, this one showing the inn and Ciri eating at a table, her feet kicking happily.</p><p> </p><p>"I need a bath and a bed sooner rather than later, and in that order," Jaskier mumbles, yawning widely as he steps through the portal.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt follows him, Ciri hugging him firmly after she's hugged Jaskier just as tightly, and then Yennefer. Ciri makes a soft sigh of relief as Yennefer strokes her messy hair. "I'm glad you're back and safe," she says so emphatically that Yennefer wonders exactly what the innkeeper and his wife have been telling her of the siren while they've been gone.</p><p> </p><p>"So am I, dearest. We'll go back to our rooms now. You need your sleep," Yennefer adds before Ciri can protest.</p><p> </p><p>She looks ready to protest anyway, but her adrenaline has faded now that they're back and safe, and Ciri yawns widely instead. "All right. If I have to."</p><p> </p><p>"You have to," Yennefer says, a teasing lilt to her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Ciri smiles up at her, and Jaskier makes a fuss about going upstairs alone since Geralt is eating the rest of Ciri's meal and Yennefer hasn't moved to join him. "I'll go with you, Uncle."</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer doubts anyone believes Jaskier is Ciri's uncle, but the story works for now, and besides, Jaskier's very nature - not to mention his clothes - is distracting enough that people don't think to question them until they're long gone. She waits until they've both left before moving to sit beside Geralt, resting her hand atop his gently.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, Yen," Geralt says, spooning another mix of soup into his mouth, the action as fierce as his glare.</p><p> </p><p>They both know his words for the lie they are, but Yennefer is feeling generous tonight and doesn't bring it up.</p><p> </p><p>"You were with him in the tavern?" Yennefer asks softly.</p><p> </p><p>His jaw clenches and he glares at her with a side-eye.</p><p> </p><p>"You left him in the tavern alone," Yennefer realises, sighing.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt stops glaring and, to those who know him like Yen and Jaskier know him, looks guilty. "She kept trying to touch him. I thought she was an innocent."</p><p> </p><p>He's too trusting of humans, but they both already know that and there's no point in bringing it up to rub salt in the wound. Yennefer sighs and she moves a hand to rest between his shoulder blades, scratching with her nails in a way to subtly ease his tension. His jealousy and itch for a fight have left him tenser than her simple actions will ease, though he's kind enough not to say so.</p><p> </p><p>"Come upstairs soon. We'll be waiting," Yennefer whispers, a sultry tone to her voice that can't be mistaken.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt raises an eyebrow at her words and tone but doesn't argue, and he's standing to follow her in the next breath.</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer smiles at his eagerness. She just hopes Jaskier hasn't fallen asleep in the bath.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p><br/>
End of the first chapter.</p><p>Thanks for reading; I hope you liked it!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More plot appeared than I expected, so now it's 5 chapters.</p><p>Come for the porn, stay for the plot?<br/>(Pun is <em>totally</em> intended)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt eats the rest of Ciri's meal because he doesn't always know when or where his next meal will be, and leaving food behind is not something that he can do without regret. As he eats, barely listening to the conversation and Jaskier's fussing, Geralt knows his body is too tense for the night to end soon. He expected to fight someone and the adrenaline is still coursing through him. He wonders if starting a brawl in the tavern would be worth the cost.</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer sits beside him, and he glares briefly at her words because he's already feeling guilty for leaving their bard alone and unprotected. Then Yen scratches at his back, a tone to her voice that is unmistakable, and Geralt knows there are far more enjoyable ways to spend a night than fighting strangers.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier is still in the bath and Ciri is asleep on the bed. Yen does a small bit of magic where Ciri cannot see or hear them, but they can hear her if something happens. Too many nights have been interrupted by her night terrors, and Geralt feels tense all over again, wanting to hunt the bastards down who made her cry and scream in fear and terror. He's guilty for causing those night terrors, for not accepting his Child Surprise when he should have, and hates himself along with those faceless men as only he can.</p><p> </p><p>"Get in the bath, Geralt."</p><p> </p><p>Yen's tone is not to be argued with and he strips out of his weapons and clothes. Jaskier is watching him with undisguised hunger, while Yen watches in appreciation as each expanse of skin is exposed. Despite their gazes, Geralt feels treasured rather than a piece of meat, and he steps into the warm bath where he then waits.</p><p> </p><p>"Sit and let Jaskier wash you."</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier grins and steals a kiss as he grabs the cloth that had been floating next to Geralt. "You trust me to take care of you, Geralt?"</p><p> </p><p>"Far too much, bard," he murmurs, his eyes closing as Jaskier starts scrubbing at his body, the motions firm just like Geralt likes.</p><p> </p><p>The combination of warm water and Jaskier's ministrations start to ease the tension Geralt had felt. He almost dozes off entirely when Yen's voice cuts through and reminds him what they're doing.</p><p> </p><p>"Jaskier, stroke his cock until he's desperate."</p><p> </p><p>"Gladly," Jaskier quips, and Geralt bites back a groan as his cock is gripped by an expert and calloused hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Geralt, how does your arse feel?"</p><p> </p><p>"Empty," he grunts as Jaskier twists his wrist over the top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you take our dear bard tonight?"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt has to think of his answer. Jaskier is thicker than most and preparation can often take more time and oil than they have. Thanks to Yen's fast work of the siren, they have more time than he usually comes away from these nights with, and thanks to Jaskier's purchase in the neighbouring town, they have enough oil to last several days and nights together if they wished. He opens his eyes as Jaskier squeezes, water rushing around his cock and the bard's fingers, his hips jerking at the action. "<em> Fuck </em>. Yes."</p><p> </p><p>Yen's eyes look bright in the moonlight, but her answering smile is as bright as the sun, and Geralt's hand twitches with a need to touch her in response. Yen sees the action, reaches for Geralt's fingers, and squeezes. Jaskier uses the washcloth to get a better purchase and with both of them touching him, Geralt feels like this might all be over far too soon.</p><p> </p><p>"Yen. Jaskier," he groans, his voice guttural.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier grins brightly and kisses Geralt, their chests pressed together and his hand slipping away as he grips Geralt's hips firmly instead. "I do love the way you say my name, dear Witcher."</p><p> </p><p>"It has a desperation to it," Yennefer agrees, stroking her nails along Geralt's back from one shoulder blade to the other.</p><p> </p><p>"That's what I said," Jaskier says, grinning again. "As much as I enjoy doing all of this in a bath, can we move to a bed for the main event? I fear we'll damage the tavern floors again with the water."</p><p> </p><p>"And you don't like to look like a prune."</p><p> </p><p>"Does anyone, Yen?" Jaskier retorts.</p><p> </p><p>She just smiles and offers a hand. Geralt groans in annoyance as Jaskier stops stroking him to take her hand, though he doesn't complain as he watches Jaskier stand, his naked body wet and on display before him. There are more bruises than he'd like to see, but thankfully fewer scars than his own body, though that's to be expected. Jaskier climbs out of the bath with Yen's assistance and Geralt watches as she dries him with a towel, pressing kisses to his body every few moments. Geralt's hand drops beneath the cooling water and he strokes himself as he watches his lovers together.</p><p> </p><p>They have been together for long enough now that their emotions are easier for him to decipher, especially when they are alone and free to be themselves like this. Jaskier and Yennefer took a long time to trust each other, almost as long as he took to trust Yen completely, and Geralt always finds it interesting to watch them interact when they are alone. There is a warmth in Yen's face as she strokes Jaskier with the towel in purposeful movements designed to tease, and an awe in Jaskier's expression as she dries and kisses his body.</p><p> </p><p>He's content to watch them for the moment, stroking himself idly. It's no longer a race, even though Jaskier's adamant in ensuring Yen wins every time, something Yen always appreciates, and Geralt won't deny either of them. He could - and has - watched them together for hours without his own release, but there's a pleasure in that, too. Geralt's brought out of his musings when Jaskier makes a soft keening noise as Yen takes him in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>There's a part of Jaskier that still can't believe he's in a relationship and having sex with both Yennefer and Geralt. He's grateful for both aspects and both of them and doesn't know what he's done to deserve either. Whatever he did in previous lives to earn this life, he thanks his previous selves for their sacrifice, and hopes he'll continue to experience such good fortune in the next.</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts on the goddess Melitele's cult and her fame as a patroness of fertility and birth notwithstanding, Jaskier doesn't consider himself religious, but he catches himself these days in a silent mid-prayer to a deity he doesn't know or believe in, thinking of what his next life might be and trying not to imagine it without his Witcher and sorceress. It's a bleak life without them and he feels sick to his stomach every time he catches the thought. He's not admitted it to Geralt or Yennefer, but he knows he's getting older and they're not. It's one of the things they don't discuss and he wonders what will happen the day they wake up and he does not.</p><p> </p><p><em> He could have died this very evening, thanks to a siren bent on revenge </em>, Jaskier realises far too late, the cold dread of death sweeping along his spine.</p><p> </p><p>"Jaskier, are you all right, dear bard?" Yennefer asks, glancing up at him curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I could have died," Jaskier says, which isn't what he meant to say at all. He meant to reassure Yen and continue with their activities, perhaps convince Geralt that they had enough time and oil for two rounds.</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer blinks at his response, obviously not expecting it either.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt is out of the bath in a moment, his arms curled around Jaskier's shorter form, pressing his lips to Jaskier's neck. "I wouldn't have let her take you from us so easily, bard."</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier closes his eyes and swallows past the lump in his throat. He knows Geralt and Yennefer would protect him, of course, he knows that, and yet... "I know, Geralt. I just... I left with her. Willingly. If she'd sung to me, I would've bared my neck for her without a second's pause. I can't... I... "</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's difficult to breathe, why is something usually so easy now so hard? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Bard, breathe," Yennefer commands, a flicker of magic at her fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he's breathing in deeply once more, his body sagged between them and his limbs trembling.</p><p> </p><p>"Jaskier?"</p><p> </p><p>He can't face them, not after that, not while he's still feeling like this.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to get... something," Jaskier mutters, slipping out of their grasp and heading to the door.</p><p> </p><p>"You're naked, bard," Yennefer reminds him before he can open the door.</p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier buries his face in his hands and sinks to his knees, trying to remember how to breathe once more.</p><p> </p><p>"Talk to us, Jaskier?"</p><p> </p><p>They rest a hand on each of his shoulders and he can practically feel their concern as though it was a wave in the ocean, drowning and dragging him down. <em> It's an awful analogy after almost being killed by a siren </em>, he thinks to himself. Jaskier wants to reassure them, to tell them this is nothing and deserves no more attention or thought. He wants to fuck Geralt until he can't think or feel anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"Do we have to talk about it?" Jaskier asks, taking his hands away from his face.</p><p> </p><p>He knows that Geralt and Yennefer look at each other in response to his words, both of their hands squeeze his shoulders almost in sync, and he knows he's said the wrong thing.</p><p> </p><p>"We do now," Geralt mutters, his fingers stroking down Jaskier's bicep gently.</p><p> </p><p>"You always want to talk, so when you don't, dear bard, that means something's wrong," Yennefer adds, though they all already know that.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I fuck Geralt first?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier sighs and lets them lift and guide him over to the bed. Yennefer sits behind him, her hands in his hair as soon as he's seated, and Geralt sits in front of Jaskier. They've done this enough times to know what works for them, and Jaskier likes talking to Geralt because he can gauge how awful it is by the arch of his eyebrows. That and his Witcher's controlled expression makes Jaskier feel like he can say anything without judgement. The time he'd tried facing Yennefer had resulted in him laughing for five minutes straight and he still doesn't know why she hadn't turned him into a toad for it. Yennefer prefers to admit her worries in the dark when they're alone and safe and Ciri's asleep. Geralt admits his fears in broad daylight like they're another monster he has to defeat, but only when they're on the road and have left civilisation far behind.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to die and leave you both. Or Ciri," Jaskier adds quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"You're worried about another siren? We'll stay far from the Great Sea - "</p><p> </p><p>"No, not that. Well, not just that. Sirens will be a new nightmare thanks to this village that's not even on a map," Jaskier mutters sourly, then continues, "but what if it was something else? What happens when I die?"</p><p> </p><p>Despite all of Jaskier's other admitted fears to Geralt, it seems like this is the one to crack his resting Witcher face. The Witcher stands and starts pacing, which makes Jaskier's chest tight all over again.</p><p> </p><p>"We won't let that happen, Jaskier. We'll always save you," Geralt says firmly, the words a promise they all know he can't keep.</p><p> </p><p>"When I get too old to ride a horse, or when I'm older and grey - don't mention the grey hairs, Yen, not now, please."</p><p> </p><p>She closes her mouth and resumes stroking his hair instead, though her movements are absentminded, like she's watching Geralt pace back and forth, just like Jaskier is.</p><p> </p><p>"What happens when old age and frailty claim me like any other man? You can't protect me every minute of every day, Geralt, no matter if you want to."</p><p> </p><p>"Then don't die."</p><p> </p><p>Geralt's response startles a laugh from Jaskier, but it's bitter and incredulous, nothing like his usual laughs. "Oh, <em> that's </em> all it takes? Very well, I won't die, then!" he says and his voice cracks.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Jaskier's voice cracking sounds far too similar to the sound of Yennefer's own heart breaking. They've nearly had this conversation so many times but have always managed to avoid it for another week, another year, but now it seems they can no longer keep it at bay.</p><p> </p><p>"We don't intend to let you die, dear bard."</p><p> </p><p>Geralt stops pacing and looks at her, his golden eyes pleading, even as he says her name in warning. "Yen."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Jaskier asks in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Geralt and I have been researching ways to extend your life. Without subjecting you to the things we've gone through," Yen adds, her mouth twisting at the unpleasant reminder.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier lets out a small hiss of pain and she releases his hair with an apology. He doesn't seem to mind and turns so he can look between them both easier. "Were you going to tell me? What have you found so far? Is there... is there any hope or is it a fool's errand?"</p><p> </p><p>"There's meant to be someone higher in the Blue Mountains who may be able to assist us. They're as old as I am, but as human as you, or so the stories say," she adds.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just a story," Geralt says, the argument well worn between them, but brand new to Jaskier.</p><p> </p><p>He clenches his jaw and looks between them once more. "Were you going to tell me?" Jaskier asks again, that broken sound in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer looks at Geralt with an <em> I told you so </em> clear in her expression.</p><p> </p><p>"We... I didn't want to get your hopes up. If... if it's not possible and you... you can't, then... " Geralt trails off, his pacing slows to a stop, and Yennefer's heart breaks all over again.</p><p> </p><p>"We're going to find an answer, Jaskier. No matter what," Yennefer promises fiercely.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p><em> If anyone can make that kind of promise and keep it, it's Yennefer </em>, Geralt thinks, though part of him doesn't know how and he already knows that the bard, their bard, his Jaskier, will hurt him when they can't find the answer.</p><p> </p><p>Men with far more money and greed than them have searched for an answer to everlasting life to varying degrees of success. Most have failed, and while Witchers are a success for the most part, others would disagree and Geralt himself doesn't want Jaskier to go through that process any more than he wanted to as a child. Sorceresses and their ilk at least have access to magic and things beyond his understanding that allow them to stay young while others age and Yennefer has refused to return to Aretuza unless she absolutely has to. She also refuses to let Geralt search for another djinn, though that hasn't stopped him searching the river beds anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He thinks of Gaunter O'Dimm and hates himself in the next instant. Whatever that soul-stealing man would do to make Jaskier immortal would rob him of his passions and love and would force himself to exist as emotionless life as others believe Witchers to lead. He'd never let Jaskier suffer through immortality like that. It would be another kind of death to watch Jaskier lose all interest in his singing or Yennefer and himself, to lose every emotional part of him - even the over-the-top emotions he sometimes displays for dramatics - and Geralt can't bring himself to suggest it.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt wants to find whoever this person high on the Blue Mountains is, find out their secret, and live the rest of his days with Jaskier and Yennefer. He can train Ciri to be another Witcher and take over when she's old enough, as she's already asking to do, and Yennefer can continue to teach her how to harness and use her magic until Ciri surpasses her own skills, and Jaskier can teach her how to charm people she can't beat with a sword or magic. (Geralt thinks he may be teaching her that already).</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's not an ambitious life, surely? To love, to be safe, to live. Why they're unable to achieve such a simple goal when the simplest of men can do all three without issue is a riddle Geralt doesn't think he'll ever be able to solve. Or perhaps it's because they're not simple men that there is an issue? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sighs and runs a hand over his face, the noise and action drawing Yen and Jaskier's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not fishing for a djinn again, are you? That didn't go well last time," Jaskier says, paling as he holds a hand to his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"No. No, Jaskier, your voice is safe," Geralt says, gentle when he remembers how many times Jaskier has woken with nightmares of losing his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier still looks more pallid than he'd like, so Geralt crosses back to the bed so he can sit and attempt to reassure him with his presence at the very least.</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer resumes her earlier ministrations of teasing curls in Jaskier's hair, which helps ease the bard in a way Geralt's stilted words and expressionless face never could. He envies her that but doesn't deny either of them the pleasure it brings. He's recently become accustomed to Ciri attacking his long hair to create braids and all manner of hairstyles that are unsuitable for Witchers, but he doesn't deny her that pleasure, either.</p><p> </p><p>"How far up the mountains are we going?" Jaskier asks after a long moment of silence, his eyes closed in hard-earned contentment.</p><p> </p><p>"We've yet to determine. Why?" Geralt asks.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll need warmer clothes," he replies, an impish grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>His words bring a spark to Yennefer's eyes and Geralt sighs, mourning the loss of the coin purse between them. He'd best collect for the siren as soon as possible in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, dearest Witcher. Did you add my evening's payment to the guarded coin purse?" Jaskier asks, glancing around the room as though the coin purse will reveal itself.</p><p> </p><p>"Not yet. We were doing more important things," Geralt says, eyebrow raised.</p><p> </p><p>There's another moment of silence as they reflect and remember: Yennefer stroking Jaskier, Geralt watching and stroking himself, the build-up they were heading towards before Jaskier's need to relay his fears of death and leaving them alone.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, of course. Yen, would you mind getting him into position for me?" Jaskier asks, Geralt glancing down to see Jaskier is hardening for him already.</p><p> </p><p><em> Perhaps he focused on the earlier part of the reflection rather than the latter </em>, Geralt muses, the thought not surprising him at all. They've all been looking forward to this for some time, and not even Jaskier will stop himself from enjoying it.</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer stops playing with the nape of Jaskier's neck and glances to Geralt, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow in question. If he shakes his head, they'll cuddle instead, or she will ride Jaskier until he's satisfied, or more likely, both. Jaskier won't stop himself, but he will stop for Yen or Geralt's sakes, something he takes great pride about, and Geralt and Yennefer would do the same for both of them as well. Now, however, Geralt nods to Yen without hesitation. Having Jaskier fill him will provide a distraction from his feelings and a welcome reprieve from his thoughts, and he needs it more than he can say.</p><p> </p><p>Once she's seen his positive response, Yennefer kisses Jaskier's shoulder and slips off the bed. Her hands slide around Geralt's torso and shoulders as she manoeuvres him into position. In a matter of seconds, Geralt's kneeling on the floor, his body and torso pressed against the bed, and he sighs softly as Yennefer runs her nails down his back and over the curve of his arse. The scars that litter his skin have damaged the sense of feeling in some areas, so the places he can feel her nails seem that much more sensitive, and he shudders at the sensations, his eyes dropping closed. Geralt hears Jaskier rummage in their bag for the oil he'd purchased and a soft groan of anticipation slips through his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier wants to make up for earlier. He knows he shouldn't bottle up his feelings, but sometimes the timing to let out those feelings could be better. They could have had sex already - or still be in the middle of sex, depending on Yen's mood - and he's missed so much sex time because of feelings which could have been expressed better in the morning. If something else happens before he gets to fill Geralt, Jaskier will take the siren's singing lesson to heart and <em> scream </em>.</p><p> </p><p>If people timed this sort of thing, Jaskier would have the new record for oiling his hardened cock, and he's willing to accept whatever reward is involved in gaining such a skill. Although, the reward he has in front of him is far more tempting than gold or riches. If he wanted those, he would have stayed at home - and he refuses to finish that thought because there's a time to think about his parents and former life as a Viscount, and he's already brought this evening down one time too many.</p><p> </p><p>"Jaskier? Are you sure you're all right, dear bard?" Yen asks in his ear softly, attempting for privacy despite Geralt's enhanced senses.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier turns his head and kisses her, fierce and forceful in a way that's unlike him, but tonight is desperately what he needs. Yen is usually the one in control and they all enjoy that, but sometimes Jaskier is overcome with a need to show that he can be more than a burden or an annoyance, or whatever slurs the townspeople throw at him beside a Witcher and well renown sorceress. Even without the words, apparently, tonight is one of those nights.</p><p> </p><p>Yen gives little of her control away in any aspect of her life, but on these particular nights, she will do so freely and without hesitation. She melts beneath his touch and kiss, and Jaskier breathes a little easier for it. He strokes his cock until he is aching, all the while Geralt is being so very good for them and staying in his position over the bed. His eyes are closed like he's imagining everything they're doing, and one day, Jaskier plans on asking what he's thinking. For now, though, his mouth is preoccupied with chasing Yennefer's mouth and her intoxicating taste, and he wants for nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>When Jaskier is aching so hard that his hips start to jerk with his own fist, he pulls away from Yen with one last kiss. "Yen's ready for you now, Geralt," he says, his voice deeper than even he anticipates.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt muffles his groan of desire against the bedsheets beneath him. "Thank you, bard."</p><p> </p><p>Yen stands on shaky legs and they all wait quietly until she is seated before Geralt, her legs spread like a feast. Geralt knows better than to move but he still attempts it when he sees her before him, her scent drowning his senses, and his mouth watering and desperate for a taste.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier grabs Geralt's arse with one hand, takes up the oil in his other hand, and is far too liberal in his application. He knows Geralt won't complain now, not when he's as eager for this as Jaskier is. They may have to pay extra for cleaning later and Jaskier takes the usual fee from his mental tally of the coin purse. While he's yet to see the coins actually in the purse, Jaskier knows how much they've all been paid for their various jobs in different towns, and figures they can afford one more cleaning fee. He tips more oil against the small of Geralt's back and watches his muscles ripple in response, the oil sliding between his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Bard, I know you're composing a lyrical masterpiece about our dear Witcher's arse right now, but I am wet and you are keeping me waiting."</p><p> </p><p><em> All right, sometimes Yen doesn't give up </em> <b> <em>all</em> </b> <em> of her control to him </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier sets the oil down and prepares Geralt carefully. "You can start when I can fit two fingers."</p><p> </p><p>Geralt grunts in response, so Jaskier stills his movements. "Bard."</p><p> </p><p>"Geralt," Jaskier replies, far too easily considering his own needs.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, bard."</p><p> </p><p>"See, now that wasn't hard now, was it?" Jaskier asks, resuming his motions slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> I'm </em> hard," Geralt groans.</p><p> </p><p>"I know."</p><p> </p><p>Yen rolls her eyes at both of them, gives a slight but determined cough to remind them of her patience and plight, and Jaskier focuses his attention on Geralt's perfect lyric-inducing arse. "There, two fingers. So sorry for the wait, dear Yen," Jaskier says, a teasing lilt to his voice.</p><p> </p><p>It's a little forced tonight, especially after everything, but she still smiles like it's easy. She rolls her neck and then grabs a fistful of Geralt's hair, looking down at him. "Two orgasms before yours. Consider it your payment for me doing your job."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm."</p><p> </p><p>It's an argument and agreement all at once; Geralt didn't ask Yennefer to do his job, but he has to admit, she did it far faster than he would have. He waits until she lets go of his hair to reach around her body, tilt her hips towards him, and start on his task with all the same ferocity that he faces monsters with.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier is three fingers deep by the time Yennefer cries out her first orgasm, the sound sweeter than anything a siren could produce and far more visceral. He swallows and licks his lips as though he's the one with Yennefer's taste on his tongue, and catches her eye as she clings to Geralt's hair, her hips rolling against their Witcher's mouth eagerly. Jaskier grins and pokes his tongue out at her, some of their usual ease coming back with the action as she grins and laughs. No siren could ever compare to his sorceress' beautiful sounds.</p><p> </p><p>"Our Witcher's getting desperate, dear bard. Shouldn't you be on four fingers by now?" Yennefer asks curiously, sweat glistening against her skin.</p><p> </p><p>"I want him desperate for me," Jaskier replies, glancing down at Geralt who is starting to thrust against the bed beneath them. He grins at the sight and pats Geralt's arse gently. "All right, Witcher, four fingers. You take them so well. This is good oil, we should buy more before we go up into a mountain. It'll be cold that we'll need to share body heat and blankets."</p><p> </p><p>"And how will extra oil help with that?" Yen asks, teasing and curious at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it won't. I just want to fuck either of you whenever I want, and we definitely need more oil for that," Jaskier replies with a toothy grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, of course. We... oh, fuck," Yen takes a moment to breathe before she continues, her eyes closing as Geralt does something with his tongue that has her clutching at him sharply. "Geralt should get the oil while we get the clothes."</p><p> </p><p>"Excellent plan, Yen. Don't you think so, Geralt?" Jaskier asks, guiding his oil-slicked cock into Geralt slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, <em> yes </em>," Geralt groans, just as Jaskier knew he would, just as he does every time he's inside their Witcher.</p><p> </p><p>Yen laughs again, even more delighted than before. "You agree then, Witcher?"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt groans against her thigh, panting and takes a playful bite at the curve of her skin. "You're both going to make a beggar of me."</p><p> </p><p>"I like it when you beg," Yen replies, voice sweet as poison, and gently guides his chin back between her legs. "You still owe me another, Geralt."</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Fuck </em>," he groans as Jaskier starts to shift his hips, filling him more than his fingers could, and then returns to licking and biting and sucking, just as Yen demands.</p><p> </p><p>Now that Jaskier is fully seated within Geralt, his hands are free to roam and explore the expanse of skin. Thanks to his lute, he doesn't have nails, but Jaskier thinks it's a worthy sacrifice. Both Geralt and Yennefer like the callouses on his hands and fingers, the rough skin against their scarred and smooth skin respectively. He loves touching them in any way he can and while naked is nearly as good as slipping his hand between warm skin and fabric. Jaskier could spend hours stroking and touching, and that's just when they're fully clothed.</p><p> </p><p>A trail of goosebumps follow his fingers along Geralt's scarred skin, and he finally moves to grip Geralt's hips and hold him properly. He hears Geralt's responding groan muffled between Yen's legs and her head tips back at the sensation. Jaskier sends a silent 'you're welcome' to his sorceress and starts to thrust more surely, his hips firm against Geralt's sweeping curved arse.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer's second orgasm makes her feel like she's falling. She's falling backwards, her breath is caught in her throat, and then she lands on hot sand. <em> Oh, for fuck's </em>... Her magic has overtaken her orgasm, and now she has to experience the siren's fall or fortune instead of the lovely blissful moment she was expecting.</p><p> </p><p>The sand is hot, the sun is hotter, and her senses are muted. All she can smell is sand, and it aches in her chest as it reminds her of home and yet, home is still so far away. She must be more homesick than usual, she can smell salt and water, as though the ocean was right there in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Perhaps it's a mirage or is it more magic from that awful bitch of a sorceress? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She struggles to her feet and decides to follow the scent of salt and water. If she's right, then maybe the sorceress was right about there being water nearby. If she's wrong, then she'll either die out here in the sand or her spite will keep her living long enough to escape this treacherous place, hunt down that sorceress and Witcher and bard, and she'll get her revenge. She will claw at each of them until she has taken every pound of flesh she's deserved.</p><p> </p><p>Part of her is tired of killing people on land. It doesn't have the same thrill as singing and dragging someone to the depths of the ocean, of tearing their bodies apart with her sisters, her flock surrounding her as they eat their fill. Still, if she has to kill on land again, she will.</p><p> </p><p>The soft sand makes her clumsy and trying to cross a few metres beneath the scorching hot sun feels like it takes hours rather than minutes. She perseveres, determined to find water. She crosses one dune, and then another, and a third. She climbs a fourth dune and wants to curse the sorceress but doesn't want to waste her breath when she needs every bit she can get. Climbing up the next two dunes takes even longer than the first four combined, her limbs weaker. Still, that damn teasing scent of salt and water, a rush of waves forcing her to continue when she might have curled up and died instead.</p><p> </p><p>She stops at the top of the sixth dune and stares out across the expanse of the ocean for the first time in far too long. She tries to run and stand at the same time, instead stumbling down the other side of the dune. Plants catch at her limbs, sand stings her eyes, but she doesn't care, running straight for the waves that call to her.</p><p> </p><p>She dives into the ocean, cuts burning and blood swirling around her. The waves curl around her, currents tease and play, and she lets her gills open, scratching out the sand. Tearing at her human disguise of clothes and hairpins, she is naked and free in seconds, and her eyes close at the sensations she can finally feel properly.</p><p> </p><p>She cries out in a song of happiness, pleasure, ecstasy, and calls out even louder for her sisters. She starts swimming, following her own sound waves through the currents and ocean. It will reach her flock before she will, but they will know she's safe and alive.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She's finally going home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer's back in her own mind and body a moment later, her breath stuttering in her chest as the siren's emotions leave her.</p><p> </p><p>"Yen? Are you all right?" Jaskier asks.</p><p> </p><p>She blinks and smiles. "Yes, I'm well, dear bard. How's our lovely Witcher doing?"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt pants desperately against her skin, clutching her thighs with his blunt fingers as Jaskier slides and teases against that spot inside of him, his eyes closed as though he's committing every thrust to memory. Yennefer strokes his hair back from his face, and Geralt lets go of one of her thighs to grab her hand tightly instead.</p><p> </p><p>"He's close. I think our lovely Witcher is waiting for me," Jaskier murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>"Then you'd best not keep him waiting too long," Yennefer prompts, Geralt squeezing her hand in thanks.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier grins as though he's considering her words, but doesn't take long to finish, spilling inside of Geralt with a low groan. Geralt's orgasm is soundless this time, breath punched out of him and body loosening between them.</p><p> </p><p>"Bath or cloth?" Jaskier asks, even as he moves to the bath, his legs trembling.</p><p> </p><p>"Cloth to clean the mess on the floor, bath for both of you. I'll dry the sheets and check on Ciri," Yennefer says, standing to gather their clothes and dress.</p><p> </p><p>"Could you warm the water, dear sorceress?" Jaskier asks.</p><p> </p><p>"You bathe in a river when we're travelling."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, with great reluctance and a deep desire for warmer water. Besides, we're not travelling now."</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer rolls her eyes, takes the blackened pot from the fireplace, and pours the water into the bath.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier knows better than to argue and kisses her in thanks. "Geralt, bath and let me clean you up. I'll wash your hair, too," he cajoles.</p><p> </p><p>It takes a considerable amount of strength for Geralt to move, and Yennefer watches for a moment to ensure he won't simply collapse into the water face-first. Satisfied both the Witcher and bard will survive, she checks on Ciri and is pleased to find the young girl sleeping peacefully. Ciri turns in her sleep, curling and clutching the blanket, but she doesn't wake and her breathing stays steady. Tucking the blanket around her gently, Yennefer ensures both of the men will stay silent - Geralt is still dazed and Jaskier is often quiet after these nights together - then undoes the charm. Ciri doesn't move or wake, and when she's satisfied that her adopted daughter will continue to sleep, Yennefer heads over to the bath to help Jaskier and Geralt before they get ready for bed.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p><br/>End of the second chapter.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"We offered to pay someone to kill the siren, not send her away! What proof do we have that she's gone?" the Mayor snaps, glaring. "You've probably hidden her away just to take our money! As soon as you're gone, she'll come back to kill us all!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt's nostrils flare at the accusation and he tries to reason that killing the man is not a responsible way of dealing with the man, not in front of Ciri. "Mayor Hammerspine, you brought the siren here, you hired me to get rid of her, and I have. To the point where there is no proof of her being here. Your men already checked the cave and have agreed that it is abandoned."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's no sight of her in town, either. The innkeeper swears she's gone, too. Says his bones aren't aching anymore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hammerspine scoffs at the response. "Like that old man knows a damn thing about his bones. I refuse to pay without proof." As he pauses for dramatic effect, Geralt turns to leave. "You can provide compensation instead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt glances back over his shoulder and on seeing the sneering man's expression, he turns to face him fully, gently guiding Ciri to stand behind him. She doesn't like it when he does this and he can practically feel her glaring holes into his back, but it's better to have a grumpy child than a dead one. "Compensation?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She was our star attraction. Even dead, she would have brought more tourists than the town had ever seen before. You took that away from me, and you took away our town's livelihood, so now, Witcher, you must pay or stay here yourself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's starting to rethink his aversion to killing the man after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Witcher, it's time to leave. Roach is getting impatient and Jaskier keeps trying to win her favour with sugar cubes," Yennefer states, as though she hasn't been standing outside the door and listening in this whole time. "Ah, Ciri, run along and keep an eye on Jaskier, would you, dear?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ciri glares. "No!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before anyone can stop her, she steps out from behind Geralt and lets a scream loose at the Mayor, who falls back on his arse, the table and his high-backed chair knocked over as well. The other three chairs at the table all stay upright, and Geralt is impressed with her improvement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good work, Ciri. Next time, try to keep the table standing," Geralt says, stalking forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mayor's eyes are wide, his face is ashen, and he stammers something unintelligible as Geralt approaches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt doesn't bother saying anything, simply grabs the small bag of money that they're owed off the floor, straightens, and leads Yen and Ciri out the door without looking back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get them!" the Mayor yells behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt lifts Ciri onto Yennefer's horse, grabs Jaskier and lifts him onto Roach, patting her neck gently in thanks before he climbs up behind him. Yennefer's on the horse behind Ciri, and they're all silent as they ride out of the village. There's no fanfare, but there are no stones thrown either, so Geralt counts it as a win. They pass by the inn and get a wave from the innkeeper and his wife, Ciri waving back and smiling brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They were nice, weren't they? Let's never come back to this town again," Jaskier mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt can't help but agree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier is glad to reach the next town, not just for the prospect of spending some well-earned coins. He sings a few songs and gets some more money to add to the hidden coin purse. Geralt says he'll pick up Jaskier's horse and provides the other three with a small handful of coins each. Yennefer and Jaskier determine how much they can spend on clothes to keep them warm in the mountains and deem the amount just enough, even though Geralt has already left and taken the rest of the coins with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier doesn't know how high they're going, but he'd rather sweat than freeze, and he reluctantly trades one of his favourite ruffled shirts for a far more practical coat. Yennefer ensures she and Ciri have enough clothes to be warm, and Jaskier takes it upon himself to buy something warm for Geralt as well. It's a deep green coat that will reach to his ankles and Jaskier is almost envious that he's not as tall as the Witcher to wear it for himself. Geralt's likely to make that face he makes when he sees something he doesn't like, but he once looked at Jaskier like that, so he knows Geralt doesn't truly mean it. Jaskier also buys a nice warm rug for Roach, who he's sure is starting to like him, and the other two horses as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they finish shopping, Geralt returns with Jaskier's newly shod horse and announces - inasmuch as the Witcher ever announces anything - that he's found them lodgings for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lodgings are comfortable enough, two beds and a bath which have been cleaned recently enough that even Yen is pleased. Jaskier spends the rest of the day resting his voice and demanding to know everything Yennefer and Geralt have found so far. If he's going to live, he wants to know how and why and if he'll still look as good in a hundred years as he does then and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jaskier, we are following hearsay and word of mouth. None of this is written or confirmed," Yennefer finally says, looking exhausted by all of his questions. "Save your questions for when we find the person we're looking for."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier frowns at her response. "You do know where they are on the mountain, right? We're not just going to spend the rest of my life traipsing around the mountain for someone who may or may not exist, are we?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt shifts slightly, not wanting to move too much as Ciri is resting against him, sleeping now while she can. He envies her that freedom, but seeing the dark bags beneath her eyes, he knows she needs the rest more than he needs feeling in his arm. "We have an idea of where they are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier blinks and looks between Geralt and Yennefer incredulously. "An </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's more than what we had. The closer we get to the mountain, the more stories we hear. Even here, we've heard talk of the mysterious man who lives on the mountain," Yennefer replies with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "For all intents and purposes, Geralt could be a mysterious man who lives on a mountain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer can't help but laugh at Geralt's expression, as though he's considering the statement seriously. Then, to her surprise, he tilts his head slightly as though agreeing with the bard's words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd prefer a vineyard, if I could choose. It's warmer there, provides more than enough coin if done right, and is a home others can return to," Geralt adds, glancing down at Ciri still sleeping peacefully beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier and Yennefer look at each other, eyebrows raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you know?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaskier's eyebrows ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I had no idea; you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yennefer replies, receiving a nonplussed shrug in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When did you start thinking of a vineyard, dear Witcher?" Yennefer asks curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer's not entirely sure she can see herself living at a vineyard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What would she do there? Pick grapes, stomp on them to make wine, bottle and sell the stuff? She has no idea how to do any of that. She could certainly be there to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>drink</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> the wine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yennefer muses curiously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She might even be there long enough to watch Jaskier and Geralt do the whole stomping thing instead. Jaskier would be amazing at selling it, so long as he didn't sample all of it first, of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I haven't thought about it in great detail. It just seems like a peaceful life. Do you think someone like me deserves a peaceful life?" he murmurs, almost to himself, and Jaskier and Yennefer share another glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course you do, Geralt," Jaskier says for both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer can't voice the words herself. It's not that she doesn't believe that Geralt deserves a peaceful life - of many of the men she's met in her life, he deserves that kind of peace tenfold - but she can't say the same of herself. She has done things that even Geralt cannot lay claim to. <em>Perhaps that's why she can't see herself at the vineyard with them: she doesn't deserve it</em>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her throat feels tight at the realisation and Yennefer wants to get up, to leave and escape the feeling, but Jaskier reaches out across the bed to grab her hand. She looks at him, tears in her eyes, and wonders what he sees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We all deserve peace. You too, Yen," Jaskier adds firmly, squeezing her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I... I need some air. Ciri might need more clothes, I still have some coins," she says, slipping her hand out of Jaskier's firm and calloused grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all need their space like this sometimes, and Yennefer's grateful that they don't call her out on her lie. She needs to be in a place bigger than this room and far beyond these four walls, and she leaves the room at a pace that makes her feet ache. Yennefer wanders the town, her chest and head aching enough that she forgets about the ache in her feet, and she has no sense of direction as she follows a mindless path. So long as she doesn't make any conscious decisions, she will end up where she needs to be and when the time comes, she'll return to her men and her daughter, just as surely as the sun will set.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slows to a stop and takes in a shuddering breath before she takes in her surroundings. She's in the worst part of town, for all that a town like this </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a worse part of it when all of it is pretty bad to start off with. Yennefer sees a few beggars on the streets that are glancing at her, probably determining if it's worth the effort of robbing her. They aren't dressed for the cold any more than she currently is and Yennefer thinks it's her riding dress that saves her from being hurt right then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's an unexpected surprise but not unwelcome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Miss? Do you have a coin to spare, Miss?" a young voice asks near her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer knows she hasn't made a conscious decision to come here, so her magic has brought her to a place she is needed instead, but part of her wonders if she did make this decision. She still remembers Jaskier's words from that first night together about adopting all of the orphaned children and Yennefer longs to take him up on it, even though she knows it's not possible realistically. All the magic in the world won't fix their circumstances nor her own and she has to remember that even when faced with young faces, cheeks too thin and eyes too big and stomachs too empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. How many coins do you need?" she asks, her voice catching in her throat as she looks down to see a child with her raven hair, Geralt's cheekbones, and Jaskier's blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinks and the child's features aren't quite what she had seen, but rather muted shades of each. The child seems confused by her response; she doubts the poor thing has ever had a choice in the matter, so Yennefer places a small amount of the remaining coins into the child's waiting hands instead. It's far more than she should give and is more than the child has ever seen at once in their whole life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beggars become more interested in her after that and Yennefer can feel their eyes on her, even as she refuses to take hers from the child in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have any brothers or sisters? Anyone who's taken care of you?" Yennefer asks curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those blue eyes well up with sudden tears, but the child doesn't let them fall and instead shakes their head resolutely. "Not anymore, Miss."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They're about to go up a mountain with very little to begin with and this is a bad idea. And yet...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do now. If you'd like to come with me, that is?" Yennefer adds quickly, realising the child may not even want to go with a complete stranger, no matter what coins they're offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It sounds far too much like she's buying the child and the memory of her own father selling her comes to the surface far too suddenly. Her stomach rolls and she steps back, uncertain if she should stay or run far, far away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are you going?" the child asks, all innocent curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer suddenly wants nothing more than to keep them safe from the world so they can keep their innocence for as long as possible. </span>
  <span>"Into the mountain," she says instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child, still clutching the coins tightly, turns to look up at the snow-covered mountain behind them and their eyes are wider still when they turn back to Yennefer. "Okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she mistook their innocence for stupidity? No, that's cruel of her to even think. But what kind of child with bare feet and rags for clothes would agree to go up into the mountain with a stranger?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I buy clothes first? And shoes? And food? This will be enough, won't it?" the child asks, glancing at the coins in their clenched fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer almost sighs in relief that the child isn't so stupid after all. "Those are yours. I will buy your things myself. What is your name?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erwen, Miss."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am Yennefer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt is dozing when Yennefer returns. Ciri is still curled up against his side and seems likely to sleep through the night. Jaskier is playing at the tavern for an early evening, hoping to finish and return so he can sleep for more of the night than usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fact that Yennefer isn't alone when she returns has Geralt sitting up abruptly and his movement wakes Ciri. They both stare at the young child standing behind Yennefer, while the child stares at the room as if they've never seen such splendour before. Even more concerning is the fact that Jaskier is behind them, lute still in hand and a dumbstruck expression that at any other time might have made Geralt laugh aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yennefer? Who is this?" Geralt asks, slow and careful so as not to startle the child or the sorceress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks at him as though he's asking a stupid question - the expression is not unfamiliar, unfortunately - and she smiles down at the child warmly. "This is Erwen. He's an orphan. <em>Was</em> an orphan, and he'll be staying with us now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier almost drops his lute entirely. "Uh, Yen, you know we're about to go up into a freezing cold mountain? We only have three horses."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erwen can ride with you, as Ciri rides with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier scratches the back of his head, and Geralt sighs softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwen looks between them and seems to shrink, becoming even smaller still. "I know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what?" Jaskier asks, frowning in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt watches as the child seems to gather up their courage and steps out from behind Yennefer's dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll probably die up there. It's a mountain that strong and healthy people don't come back from. I just... I just thought I could do it after eating. I'd like to eat something warm before I die, if I can ask?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer looks like she wants to burn the whole town to the ground and Geralt can't help but be reminded of his younger self, cold and hungry and forced into experiment after experiment with a promise of food as a reward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ciri rushes forward before the adults can say anything and wraps her arms around the child. "You're not going to die. I'll look after you," she promises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt stands, and the other four look at him as though wary of a response. He sighs and tilts his head, looking the child over. "You'll need a bath before we go anywhere. Jaskier, can you go and get some food from the tavern? I'll look after your lute for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier looks at his lute as though he's forgotten it's in his hand, then holds it out for Geralt to take. He glances at Erwen, a complicated expression on his face, but he leaves without a word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bard not talking usually means he's feeling too much or doesn't want to put his foot in his mouth for once. Geralt sets the lute aside carefully - he'll hear about it if the lute comes away with even a scratch - and then goes over to the bath that Yennefer is starting. Jaskier's herbs are usually a way to mask the stench of river mud and bleeding wounds, but they work well on a lifetime of dirt as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer sees him take a small handful and add them to the water, and grins at him. "Our dear bard will be upset if he realises that you can scent your own bath without his assistance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt smiles briefly and looks at her pointedly. "Then don't tell him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier is concerned. <em>Not only does Erwen look a lot like each of them, far too much to be coincidental, a child speaking so plainly about death is not a good omen, surely?</em> They are about to go on a perilous journey and gaining another mouth to feed worries him. If Yennefer has created a magical child for some reason and they waste food because of it, Jaskier will be very annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you taking that young'un with you, then?" the barmaid asks as she readies the stew and bread for Jaskier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The child that came in with your sister. The poor thing's been alone for some time now. Wasn't always that way, but then they found 'em both buried in the snow. That young'un was thought to be dead as well until they heard crying."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier blinks at the barmaid, trying to parse the information. "That sounds horrible. He, uh, she? The child has very distinctive features. Are they common for the area?" he asks, hoping to sound curious rather than accusatory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, aye. Black hair, blue eyes, all fathered by the same man, though his wife's barren as a desert, and he refuses to take any of his bastards in. He's seen that child a dozen times himself and would first acknowledge dirt on his shoe than the child. It's a shame, at least the other women survived long enough to keep the child, unwanted as it may've been conceived."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Jaskier asks, his voice as rough as Geralt's usually is, and he wonders if this is how to get a cold and rough voice: to be so very angry at the world that there's nothing left in his vocal range but pure rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The barmaid glances over at Jaskier's suddenly cold tone, her head cocked in a way that makes him feel like she's seeing everything he's ever done, thought, or said, and she's determining whether she likes what she sees. "The Lord of the town does whatever and whoever he pleases. A lady learns quickly that it's better not to be heard or seen by the Lord, if you understand my meaning?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier swallows hard and nods. "Yes, I do. Thank you for the information and food," he murmurs, taking the offered bowl with steadier hands than his heart and stomach. He turns to leave, then turns back just as quickly, the stew sloshing in the bowl. "Do you have directions to the Lord's home?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer is careful as she washes Erwen's hair while Geralt scrubs at the thick patches of dirt with a cloth. Ciri distracts Erwen by telling stories and her voice is clear as she talks about magic and creatures and bathing in the woods in freezing cold water and being startled by animals. Erwen's laughter is so bright that both Yennefer and Geralt stop their work for a moment to appreciate the sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens and Jaskier walks in, his entrance a very different air to his quiet emotion-filled exit. He is rambling about something but the words don't make sense without context and Yennefer flicks water at him to get his attention. Jaskier startles at the water hitting his skin, almost dropping the stew, and he finally sets it down carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dear bard, I hate that I have to say this to you, but can you please use your words in a way that makes sense to the rest of us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What monster? There was no report or reward in the tavern," Geralt adds, frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not a creature with fangs and claws, kind of monster. It's the human kind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who?" Yennefer asks, surprised by the tone in the bard's voice. She thought she'd seen all of the emotions Jaskier could display - whether real or exaggerated - and this cool fury is so foreign to the bard that she can't help but take it seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier looks at Erwen and then Ciri, then sighs and runs a hand through his hair, tugging at the locks and groaning. "I'll tell you later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're going to stay awake to listen if you don't tell us all now," Ciri prompts, folding her arms over her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer watches Jaskier, trying to determine just how awful this person is meant to be without hearing the words themselves, and whether the children should be hearing about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's the town's Lord, also known as Erwen's father. As well as a father to most children in the town, apparently. He basically treats the women in town like his own personal... uh, brothel," Jaskier says, wincing at the word because he's sure he could have worded it better but he's still so angry that he can't think properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>father?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwen looks ready to sink below the water, cheeks bright red. "He won't take me. My mother tried and I tried after she died. He... he threw me into the street," Erwen admits, hand moving to touch a white and faded scar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He </span>
  <em>
    <span>threw</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?" Yennefer echoes; she can suddenly understand Jaskier's fury and wants to hunt this man down herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was smaller then, it wasn't hard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not what I meant. Let's finish bathing you, and then you can eat and sleep, all right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's for me?" Erwen asks, staring at the full bowl and bread with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Eat slowly so you don't get sick," Geralt says absent-mindedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yen wonders if he's mentally planning the ways they can destroy the man just like she is. She forces herself to concentrate on Erwen and rinses the soap out of the strands and clumps of hair, brushing tangles out along with the soap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ciri? What happened after the deer scared you?" Erwen asks shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was so surprised, I screamed. We had venison for dinner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier snorts a laugh, though it sounds forced. "I think I still have some dried venison in a bag somewhere."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I probably do, too," Yen admits with a grin. "There, your hair's clean and brushed. It won't hurt as much if we keep brushing it at night. Ciri, I'll brush your hair when you're ready for bed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erwen has to eat first, and since we're leaving early, I'm ready."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yen wants to protest that she can't sleep in her travelling clothes but they both know it's not worth wasting her breath. They've slept in more, less, and worse before, after all. "All right, I'll brush your hair now while Erwen eats. Jaskier, make sure he doesn't eat too fast?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, I have a rhyme for that. My mother taught it to me when I was younger than you, and I still hum it while I'm eating sometimes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, is that what that noise is?" Geralt mutters, lifting Erwen out of the bath and draining the dirty water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier dries Erwen off with a towel and pokes his tongue out at Geralt. "Ignore him, Erwen. Every sound I make is beautiful," he says primly. "We don't have anything in your size, but this blue shirt would look wonderful with your eyes, what do you think? You can wear it until we buy you new clothes in the morning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought we were leaving in the morning?" Ciri asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are; we'll find clothes for Erwen at the next town, especially if we're dealing with the Lord tonight," Jaskier mutters. "Ah, here we are. They're my smallest pair. Yen, can you do your thing to make it Erwen's size?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Erwen swallows hard when Yennefer makes a stern expression, uncertain of what he's done wrong, but certain that it's his fault. <em>It usually is</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know I don't like you calling my magic a 'thing', Jaskier. As for the clothes, I've never tried. But there's a first time for everything," she adds, smiling and holding out a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"I know, and that's why I call it that," Jaskier says, winks down at Erwen and throws the clothes at Yennefer with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer smirks and Jaskier is in mid-air in the next moment, a stunned expression on his face that makes Ciri giggle. Erwen glances over to the Witcher; he's heard stories about him when he's crept as close to the tavern as he dared, and all of them say how fierce and angry he is, which is odd since they also say he's meant to be emotionless. He's surprised to see that Geralt is smiling, and Erwen wonders what else the stories got wrong.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>End of the third chapter.</p><p>Thanks for reading; I hope you liked it!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Geralt can't stop thinking about the Lord. He wants to stop him but doesn't know if there's a point in trying; </span>
  <em>
    <span>who's to say that stopping him from fathering half the town's children won't make something worse happen instead? There are hundreds of towns like this one; if he stops this Lord now, does that mean he has to stop every man in every town with the smallest amount of power and control over people from doing the same? Is it his responsibility to do so?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He saves people from monsters with fangs and claws and generally leaves humans to themselves. Whether they're as monstrous as the creatures he fights is no concern of his. At least, it shouldn't be a concern of his, and here he is, being concerned by it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a lot to ask, isn't it?" Jaskier asks later that night, curled up against Geralt's side with Yen on the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They're all in their travelling clothes and the bed beneath them hardly makes a difference to the uncomfortableness experienced when attempting to sleep in clothes. It's different when they're exhausted after a day of riding or fighting and can collapse and fall asleep wearing anything but to actually try to sleep in riding clothes before that exhaustion is much more difficult. Erwen's fast asleep in his newly sized clothes, Ciri is sleeping easily, though, so perhaps Geralt only feels that way because he's trying to distract himself from the other matter they're discussing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We don't have to kill him. We can just cut his dick off," Yen supplies helpfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt and Jaskier both wince at the idea, but they can't refute it as a possibility. Silence reigns as they consider other options, and perhaps ones that won't have them running from the town with guards attempting to kill them on their way out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would it be better or worse if we stopped him from fathering children at all? Do you think he does it for the bastards or for the power over women?" Jaskier murmurs, then sighs and shakes his head. "Never mind, I think I answered my own question. He obviously doesn't care about any of the children he's fathered, nor the women who give birth to them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt shifts slightly, leather pinching where it shouldn't, and Jaskier mutters under his breath about moving pillows. "My apologies, Viscount Julian - "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier's hand slaps over his mouth and Geralt is tempted to lick him and see what he will do. "You said you'd never call me that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer laughs softly and tugs Jaskier's hand away from Geralt's face, pressing a kiss to his fingers. "Deepest apologies, dear bard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier rests his chin on Geralt's chest and watches as Yen presses kiss after kiss to his fingertips. "I could call in favours. This Lord won't stay one for long."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt is curious as to what kind of favours Jaskier can call in and who in the country would owe him a favour in the first place, but he's not cruel enough to voice his questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer, on the other hand, raises an eyebrow that clearly conveys her disbelief. "Who and how? When?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier rolls his eyes and tugs his hand away from her, tracing figures on Geralt's chest with damp fingertips. "I have done things before meeting you both, you know. A lot of those things resulted in favours with people who don't like having favours held over them. I'd rather wait until I knew they were actually here, though. Some of them are liars and cheats at various card games, so I wouldn't put it past them in this regard, either."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won the favours playing cards?" Geralt asks, wondering why he's not surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm very good at many things beyond singing, and one of those things is counting. Mother had me helping with the family finances by the time I was seven," Jaskier adds with a mix of annoyance and pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's another thing you can teach the children," Yennefer says in a teasing lilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier groans and presses his face against Geralt, his breath tickling his chest. "You can't make me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer takes his words for the challenge they are and reaches across to stroke his sensitive spots until he's breathless with laughter. Jaskier cries for Geralt to help him and with a wicked grin, he holds Jaskier still for Yen to continue her merciless attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier isn't the only one to call in favours, and Triss arrives the next day. There's tension between the two sorceresses so thick he could strum it like a lute, but Jaskier isn't stupid enough to bring it up or ask why. Instead, he takes Erwen and Ciri to go shopping. Geralt's given him fewer coins than before, as though to challenge his skills with money and counting, but Jaskier will rise to the challenge. At least this particular challenge doesn't involve monsters and entrails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwen starts trembling before they even step foot in the shop and Jaskier has to coax the poor boy inside, wondering if this challenge might be harder than he expected. Ciri sticks to Erwen as Jaskier goes around the shop to find clothes that will fit and be warm for the mountain. They'll need a few looser garments to ensure Erwen can grow into them now he'll have food and people who will help him grow, Jaskier thinks. He wonders if the boy will pick up a sword or lute, or perhaps magic?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, welcome back. I see you've brought the children with you this time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier rolls his eyes in the children's direction, then puts on a genial expression, and turns to the shop owner. She's pushy and had tried to get Jaskier and Yennefer to spend more than they had the last time they were in the shop. It's not that she needs the money - her shop has plenty of people and some fabrics are even sold out - she is simply greedy. Last time, Yennefer had made her shut up with barely a glance, but she's obviously going to try again now that it's just Jaskier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She has no idea who she's dealing with</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks with an internal grin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yennefer can make pushy people like her shut up easily, but Jaskier? He can make them cry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ciri notices that Erwen freezes when the woman approaches Jaskier, and even though his shoulders relax when Jaskier rolls his eyes and puts on a mask, he still watches the woman like Roach watches Jaskier's sugar cubes. "Are you all right, Erwen?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods shyly but winces as the woman makes another try at taking Jaskier to the expensive fabrics and clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know her? She doesn't recognise you," Ciri adds curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwen swallows and looks down at his feet. "She used my mother when she was alive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Used?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwen nods. "Mother made clothes and would get a coin if it sold. She said the woman was a liar 'cause she saw people wearing her clothes but didn't always get the coins, but it was the only job she could get."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did she know they were her clothes?" Ciri asks, seeing a line of clothes that all look the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwen glances over to the woman and sees that Jaskier is keeping her busy, so steps over to the line of coats. He flips one up to show the stitching and beckons Ciri close. "Mother used her opposite hand so she stitched the opposite way. She also put an X in the corner. Most just continue straight through without stopping for the corners, but that means the cloth breaks easily so they have to buy more clothes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ciri frowns and looks at the hem of her own coat. It has an X in the corner, unlike the one Erwen is showing, but hers was made by a court seamstress and expected to last. "How did your mother know to do that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwen shrugs. "She just did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman's voice rises in response to yet another of Jaskier's requests, and Erwen drops the coat like his fingers are burnt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ciri wouldn't be surprised if he'd been yelled at for touching the clothes or fabrics before and she's tempted to scream at the woman for treating him so poorly. She grabs Erwen's hand and squeezes gently. "Uncle Jaskier?" she calls, drawing his attention away from the red-faced woman instantly. "Can we buy needles and thread, please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't think of sewing. What else haven't I thought of?" Jaskier mutters as he returns to their room to find Geralt leaning against the window frame and waiting for their return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt glances over and sees the mix of expressions - Jaskier looks annoyed at himself, Ciri looks pleased, and while he doesn't know Erwen enough to guess accurately, he likes to think the young boy looks happy - and wonders what Jaskier is talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, we don't have anyone to teach you that, so that's probably why I forgot. What about cooking? Geralt can barely cook, though the hunting comes into it, I suppose. Geralt, we need to find a child who can cook. Wait, that sounds wrong." Jaskier frowns at his own words, shakes his head, then ruffles Erwen's hair gently. "Our boy can sew and thread a needle in a second. It's honestly a little scary and I'm going to ask Yen to check if he's using magic later. Is she not back yet?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Triss decided to drag the Lord out into the town square after he attempted to proposition her and Yennefer at the same time. I didn't want to insult her by offering to help, so I've been watching from the window instead. I'm surprised you didn't hear the noise from the crowd."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ciri grins. "Jaskier made the mean lady cry, she was sobbing too loud for us to hear anything else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt looks at Jaskier and raises an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier just shrugs and doesn't look ashamed. "Erwen told me things she's done over the years, I'm not going to apologise or feel sorry about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What things? Do we need to drag her out into the town square, too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's up to Erwen, not me. What do you think?" Jaskier asks Erwen with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwen thinks seriously for a moment, looking older than his size portrays, then shakes his head. "You got all of this for two gold coins; I think that's enough punishment for her. It probably cost her ten just to buy the material. You already threatened her with the Witcher anyway, she should pay people properly now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you did, did you?" Geralt asks Jaskier, amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier turns a lovely shade of red. "I don't use the threat often, just when I know they need to feel fear for a while."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt rolls his eyes; they both know that he'd threaten people with Yennefer if they truly needed to be afraid. He looks out of the window again and sees Yennefer and Triss thoroughly destroying the man. They're only using magic to hold him still and everything else has been at the prompting of the townspeople, most of them women who are eager for revenge. He watches as a heavily pregnant woman throws an egg at the Lord and wishes that he had an ale to enjoy this properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ciri tucks in beside him, looking out into the square, her eyes wide as she sees what's happening below. "Is that Erwen's father?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier and Erwen join them, Jaskier whistling low when someone throws something heavy right at the Lord. "Well, with that hit, we won't have to worry about him fathering anyone else. Who threw that? Their aim is impeccable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think that was the baker's wife," Erwen says, then nods in confirmation when he sees the rock cake that had been thrown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, look, they're getting more food to throw at him," Ciri points out, grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A head of lettuce goes flying, tomatoes following soon after, and then it's a monsoon of goods until the Lord is covered in a small mountain of food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt sighs and shakes his head, stepping away from the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong, Geralt?" Jaskier asks, frowning. "You don't think he deserves it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt raises an eyebrow. "Of course he does. It's just a waste of food."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwen nods seriously in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll keep an eye on the town until a new Lord arrives. I'll make sure they won't exert their power as this one did," Triss promises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier knows that Yennefer doesn't exactly trust Triss nor anyone, really, but they know Triss will keep her word on this. She is protective of humans, especially women and the town should be safe in her care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Triss."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for bringing me in for this. It's more fun than court. Besides, it was good to use some magic again," Triss replies with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer gets that haunted look on her face that she always gets when she thinks about the Battle of Sodden Hill, and Jaskier decides a distraction is in order. "Triss, have you heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>Toss a coin to your Witcher?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles like she's looking at a small child. "Yes, Jaskier, I have. Several times, in fact, and often without prompting on my part."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier grins broadly in response and holds up his lute. "Allow me to serenade you once more with my lovely lyrics?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. In fact, I think it's time for you to leave," Triss says in response, which is just rude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt snorts in amusement and nudges Roach into a steady trot. Yennefer and Jaskier's horses follow easily and without prompting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Toss a coin to your Witcher,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Valley of Plenty!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Jaskier sings as loudly as he can over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Triss' laughter follows him longer than he thinks it rightfully should, but most of his attention is kept trying to keep Erwen on the horse with him. He's never ridden a horse before and while the blankets are sure to help, he's still so thin that there's no additional padding between him and the horse. Jaskier just hopes Erwen won't be too sore to ride tomorrow. The mountain is a few days ride away and he's going to need to get used to the horse sooner rather than later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they've gone around a particularly tight curve in the road, Yennefer and Ciri come up beside him, both looking as though they were born to ride horses and have no issues with this treacherous road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, dear bard," Yen says, which surprises Jaskier even more than her ease atop the dangerous animal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For what, dear sorceress?" he asks, concentrating on the reins and keeping Erwen seated properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Distracting Triss. I know you did it on purpose. You never start your songs halfway through unless you're trying to provide a distraction," she adds pointedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah... I didn't realise I was so obvious. Next time, I'll start from the beginning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just take the thanks, bard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grins at her. "You're welcome, sorceress."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer watches as Jaskier sets up their food for dinner, and sets up a tent with magic. She has slept on the ground enough times to last for the rest of her immortal life and will use whatever means at her disposal so she never has to sleep on the ground again. Geralt hasn't said anything in response to the tents she creates but he collapses into the bed at the end of the day like he's grateful for its existence, and Jaskier has professed his deep love for her and his pillow many times. Of course, the orgasms they give her are always pleasant and an indicator of their appreciation, as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adding two smaller beds to the tent for the children, Yennefer makes sure they'll be comfortable and safe, then goes to get their things from the horses. Geralt is out hunting with Roach but left his bag behind. She winces when the fire flares and Jaskier yelps in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine! Everything's fine! It's... uh, edible."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this why you wanted a child who can cook?" Erwen asks Jaskier, innocent rather than sarcastic, but Yen can't stop her laugh anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, dear bard. Who exactly were you asking for a child?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Geralt," Ciri and Erwen chorus, which makes Yen laugh again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If he comes back with another Child Surprise; we're making sure they can cook first," Jaskier calls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should have left the cooking to Geralt, like he offered," Yen replies, carrying the bags to the tent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He needed to hunt first and I wanted food to be ready for when he came back," Jaskier says, his hands on his hips as he tries to salvage their meal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you cook, Ciri?" Erwen asks curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head. "I had people cook for me. I survived in forests eating berries and hoping they weren't poisonous. I can boil water. I think," Ciri adds, wincing. "Can you cook?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwen shook his head. "This is going to be my second hot meal in my life. Everything else was scavenged or stolen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer doesn't know how to cook, but she does know about berries or the magical ones, at least. She describes those in detail so the children at least know what they can or can't eat. They watch her with fascination and rapt attention, even long after Geralt and Roach return, until Jaskier calls them all to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For as long as Erwen could remember, he had dreamed of family and warmth, of food and clothes, and home and happiness. Right now, he has three adults, a Princess, semi-burnt food, itchy clothes, a small bed in a magical tent, and is possibly travelling to his own death. It's so far from, close enough, and somehow better than his dreams all at once. He eats Jaskier's food and listens as he strums his lute and sings of adventures and monsters, weaving tales that make Erwen's heart jump in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt is silent as Jaskier talks, as though the bard has taken all of his words, and Yennefer brushes Ciri's hair while she eats. She has promised to brush his next, though Erwen still remembers the pain from the last time he'd had his hair brushed and isn't looking forward to it. <em>Perhaps her promise that it won't hurt as much will be kept?</em> Erwen doesn't know why he trusts these adults when he already knows adults break their promises as easily as breathing. <em>Maybe because they're not from his town? Or because they look foreign and imposing, perhaps?</em> Erwen thinks that he blindly trusts them simply because Yennefer was the first adult to look at him with something other than pity or derision. She's the first person since his mother died to give him coins, clothes, or food that he hasn't had to fight or beg for first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your turn, sweet one," Yennefer murmurs, her voice just loud enough to be heard but not enough to break Jaskier's song of Geralt successfully defeating a striga and turning her back into a lovely Princess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwen settles in front of Yennefer, Ciri moves to curl up beside Geralt. Yennefer starts to brush his hair with long strokes and something settles in his chest as he realises she didn't lie. It doesn't hurt as much as it had this morning, and the sensation is kind of pleasant. It reminds him of his mother, though Erwen doesn't remember her doing this for him when she was alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants to stay awake as long as he can, worried that that is another dream, despite the almost-burnt food, but his eyes start to droop closed far too soon. Erwen feels arms around him and he struggles to wake up, to defend himself, but there's a soothing noise and his hair is stroked gently. He's placed on his blanket, warmth settling around him as the blanket is tucked over his shoulders, and Erwen falls asleep, safe and happy for once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt leads them through the forest that is at the base of the mountain. Erwen woke up early that morning, Ciri woke up soon after him, and Yennefer and Jaskier woke up with fewer complaints than he has heard from them on some days. They are all quiet and tense, and Geralt wishes they would say something instead. The silence is eerie and foreign these days, but he can't bring himself to break it while they're still going through the unfamiliar forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pass through the forest without running into any monsters, creatures, or humans. There are animal noises, but they're not disturbed on their trek. The light at the end of the forest is brighter than the overcast day should allow and as Geralt steps out into the snow, he realises why. The white snow is reflecting whatever light shines and is almost blinding. His eyes adjust, but the children and Jaskier all hiss in a mix of surprise and pain at the bright light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yen, your scarves for their eyes. The ones you can still see through."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer rummages through the bag by her side quickly, pulling out lengths of fabric. She ties one around Ciri's eyes gently and holds the others out to Jaskier, who does the same for himself and Erwen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spend time to dress warmly with extra coats and tunics. Jaskier looks odd without his ruffled clothes, but he does look warmer. He presents a coat to Geralt, who is surprised by the thought and gift. He won't need it for some time yet, but it's easier to wear now than stop and attempt to dress in thigh-thick high snow, and Jaskier's pleased smile warms him further still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they're all ready, Geralt strokes Roach gently and guides her up into the snow. He ensures the others are following, then focuses on the path before them. Snow hasn't fallen in a few days but there's a wind blowing that is covering the tracks he can see. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They need to move fast before he loses the trail entirely</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following the trail works up to a certain point. The wind blows more fiercely the higher up the mountain they go. Far too soon for Geralt's liking, the trail is gone. The direction the trail was heading is up so that's the way they continue. Geralt checks the others to make sure they're still all right and sees Erwen shuddering against Jaskier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind whips at him again and these blasts have snow in them, the already cold wind turning freezing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They need to find shelter, sooner rather than later</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Geralt turns to look around them, hoping for a rock at the very least or a cave at the best. The world is blindingly white around him, the wind picking up too quickly for him to see clearly, and he hopes he hasn't led his family to their deaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier is freezing, he hates snow with every fibre of his being, and that is enough said about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer hates snow. She hates sand with a passion, but snow has made its way far beyond that now simple hatred, and she would melt the whole mountain if she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Geralt!" she calls, her voice lost in the wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She adds magic to her voice and calls again. Geralt looks back at her this time, relief clear in his face, and Yennefer throws a rope to him. Geralt catches the rope, and seems to understand, as he throws more rope towards Jaskier and Erwen. Jaskier tries to catch and misses, his arms shivering. Erwen manages to catch the rope and curls it around the reins that Jaskier is still holding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer lets the rope guide her magic to create a shield. It will take more energy from her, but a shield will keep them all safe and that's far more important. She refuses to let Erwen's words become a self-fulfilling prophecy; </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one will die on this awful mountain</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels like it takes forever, but the shield finally forms and the wind whips high over them instead, providing a brief reprieve from the cold. It's long enough for Geralt to find natural shelter and they head towards it, Yennefer keeping the shield in place as they move. By the time they're huddled within the cave, made smaller with the inclusion of the horses but also warmer, Yennefer's reaching the point of exhaustion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I can make a bed today," she says, right before she collapses.</span>
</p><p><br/>...</p><p> </p><p>End of the fourth chapter.</p><p>Thanks for reading; I hope you liked it!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaskier is closer to Yennefer than Geralt and he catches her but immediately struggles to hold her up. Geralt takes Yen from him and sets her down gently. Ciri and Erwen both look worried, their scarves around their necks. Geralt feels like he's brought them all up onto the mountain for a wild chase. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is trying to find the truth in a story really worth their lives?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Geralt? Yen's all right, isn't she?" Jaskier asks, his hands on Ciri and Erwen's shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt nods. "She's fine, just tired. She's used a lot of magic and energy; Yennefer will be fine after resting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean it?" Erwen asks, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't lie, Erwen," Geralt says as kindly as his firm voice allows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ciri, why not find some of that dried venison for you and Erwen to eat? I'll make sure Yen's comfortable, you know how she hates sleeping on the ground."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All right," Ciri says and dutifully leads Erwen to the horses to find food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier takes his bag from the horse and starts to prepare as many clothes and blankets as he can for Yen to lie on. Geralt feels useless and while the feeling isn't unfamiliar to him, it's by no means welcome. He strokes Yennefer's hair back from her face gently and hopes he won't regret the decision to bring them all up into the mountain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier is left alone in the cave while Geralt goes out to find more food. He entertains the children with music, and sneakily starts on lullabies to help them to sleep just so he won't have to answer another 'where's Geralt?' question. The lullabies work and they sleep even after the sun sets and Yennefer wakes up with a low pained groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks around them and only relaxes when she sees that both Erwen and Ciri are curled up and sleeping. "Where's Geralt?" she asks softly, moving to sit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He went to find food. Or help. He'll be back," Jaskier adds, the words the same ones he gave to the children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know he will. Are these your clothes, dear bard?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I wasn't going to ruin your dresses and we both know Geralt's leather is only comfortable when he's wearing it, and you hate lying on the floor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer smiles at him in a way that makes Jaskier breathless. "Thank you, Jaskier."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remembering her earlier words about taking her thanks, he nods. "You're most welcome, Yen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moves over to the side so there's enough room for Jaskier to join her, and they huddle together and wait for their Witcher to return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continue to wait for far too long in Jaskier's opinion, and when he opens his mouth to say exactly that, he yawns widely and falls asleep against Yennefer instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer stays awake long after Jaskier yawns and falls asleep. She's worried and trying not to focus on the feelings. The world has a way of taking things as simple as words and making them come true, so feelings are just as likely to make something happen. She has no idea how the djinn has tied her life and fate to Geralt's but Yen wants to think that she would know if something bad has happened to him. He's not dead, is all she can bring herself to focus on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hasn't been to a church since she was a child, but she remembers the priestesses droning on, repeating the same words over and over as though that would make their goddess listen. Yennefer can't help but do the same now, repeat words over and over, and hope that something or someone hears her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's not dead, he's not dead, he's not dead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind is roaring outside, the noise so loud that Yen can't even hear her own voice, but that's not enough to make her stop her chant. Her voice and throat aches, her body still exhausted from her overuse of magic, and she stops her chant reluctantly. Yen looks at the children and Jaskier, and as she glances out into the white snow beyond, she realises that the snow is covering their tracks and starting to build up in front of the cave itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Geralt is good, but is he good enough to find them if the cave is completely covered in snow?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn't want to risk being stuck in the cave or Geralt stuck outside, unable to find them. Yen moves Jaskier so he's not resting all of his weight against her and sees the bright yellow scarf he'd used to protect his eyes. It's bright enough that Geralt would be able to see it, no matter if it was the middle of the night. Taking the scarf, she steps through the cave and out of the opening. Looking around is difficult with the wind, snow, and her own hair whipping at her, but Yen manages to find a crevice that she can stuff the end of the scarf into. She stuffs a rock into it to keep it there, uses a pulse of magic to make sure it stays as long as she can manage, and then returns to the cave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wants to stay awake and ensure Geralt returns, but Yen is fighting her own exhaustion just to keep her eyes open. If she doesn't rest now, she'll be defenceless and she can't let that happen. Yennefer hates that she has to rest, but knows that she has to so she can protect her lover and their children. She curls up beside Jaskier on the coats, tucking him against her chest. He grabs her arm in his sleep, hugging her. She smiles at the familiar action, though Geralt is usually the one being hugged, she doesn't mind the contact now. It's comforting and she'll take whatever comfort she can get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's not dead," she murmurs, a promise and a plea all at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier's hold tightens on her arm as though in agreement. Yen closes her eyes and is asleep in a heartbeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt wakes up in an unfamiliar place. It's never a pleasant realisation, even more so when he was returning to Yennefer, Jaskier, and the children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Roach was with him, too. Where's his horse? He has to get back to the cave and - </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he's looking around for Roach, Geralt notices his potential kidnapper is holding a familiar yellow material.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you have Yennefer's scarf? What did you do to them?" Geralt asks. His voice is rough and he pretends it's not from fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man is startled into dropping the scarf, the yellow dropping onto his plain grey outfit. He looks over at Geralt and smiles like he's not used to making his facial muscles move. "You're awake. That's good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice is monotone and dull. The sound reminds Geralt of something but can't figure out what, not while he's concentrating on his horse and people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are they?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man glances over his shoulder and nods. "In the other room. I don't get visitors, and finding five of you in one day was unexpected. I didn't know if you knew them, but they were together, so I kept them that way. The horses are outside," he adds, then glances away from Geralt as though he poses no threat, and picks up the scarf again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And the scarf?" Geralt asks, tempted to snatch it away from the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are all clothes this colourful?" the man asks. He continues when Geralt just raises an eyebrow, "It was outside the cave they were in. The entrance was covered in snow, it took an hour to get them out and keep the horses calm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, there's no emotion to his voice, but the words sound like he's attempting to reassure Geralt. He doesn't feel reassured, and won't until he sees for himself that the others are safe and alive. He stands, a groan escaping as pain pulses up his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" he asks, his fists clenched tight as he adjusts to the unexpected pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I found you under a rock. You were probably caught on the way back to them; the wind and snow make everything dangerous out there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt walks over to the room without showing his pain. He'll heal eventually and the pain is easy to deal with. He's been hurt worse than this before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They're all asleep, breathing normally and still dressed in snow-damp clothes. Jaskier is hugging Yennefer's arm, Erwen is tucked between them and Ciri, who is snoring lightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They're safe and alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The relief hurts more than his foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks over to the man. "Who are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You talk too much, Witcher."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt raises an eyebrow. </span>
  <b>
    <em>That</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is something he's certainly never been accused of before</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Then he grins, amused and sarcastic at the same time. "Just wait 'til Jaskier is awake."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man looks from Geralt to the room behind him and frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier doesn't know why Geralt looks so amused when he offers to compose a ballad for their rescuer. Their rescuer doesn't exactly look pleased. Or upset, or annoyed, or anything, really. Those who say Witchers have no emotions have certainly never met this man before. But he's determined to thank the man in some way for saving them from being snowed in a tiny crack of a cave, and for digging Geralt out of the snow and caring for him, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about food? I can cook for - "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" several chorus at once, and Jaskier's eyebrows raise in offence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See if I cook for you again. You ungrateful wench," he scoffs, ruffling Ciri's hair and poking his tongue out at Yennefer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will toss a coin to you if you don't cook," Yen replies easily, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Toss a coin to your... bard? Hmm, a sequel could work."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will pay you more if you don't write that song, Jaskier," Geralt says, enough of a teasing lilt to his voice that Jaskier knows he doesn't truly mean it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need a nap, old man," Jaskier mutters, crossing his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man - who still hasn't introduced himself and Jaskier's trying to think of something that will rhyme with 'nameless saviour' - looks between them like he can't quite figure out what's happening. "Should I have left them in the cave?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, no. We're very grateful that you took us out of there," Jaskier says quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt is staring back at the man, his eyes narrowing in a way that Jaskier recognises far too well. He moves to stand in front of Ciri and Erwen. If this man is a monster, he can get them away first. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe they should have kept their extra clothes on since it looks like they'll have to run out into the cold snow and freezing wind</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gaunter O'Dimm," Geralt says, each syllable pronounced carefully, like he's testing the sounds in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man's eyes widen and he steps back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier likes to think he's heard all of Geralt's stories or been there for enough, but he's never heard the name before. "Who's Gaunter O'Dimm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt looks disappointed, but it's not with Jaskier for once. He steps away from the man and shakes his head. "This was a waste of our time. I'm sorry, but this isn't the way you want to live, Jaskier. You'll turn into... into, that," he says, indicating to the pale man in grey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even in his younger days and at his parents' demands, Jaskier has never dressed in such a drab colour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that possible?" Erwen asks, whispering to Ciri, who looks between the man and Jaskier and shakes her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gaunter O'Dimm will grant you immortality, but he'll take away your passion, your love, everything that makes you <em>you</em>. Jaskier, I refuse to let you become that. You can't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt sounds </span>
  <em>
    <span>afraid</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it's the worst sound Jaskier has ever heard before. He ignores everyone else and steps forward to take Geralt's face in his hands. "I promise, Geralt. I won't. I don't even remember the gauntlet's name, okay? I promise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Jaskier."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer has heard about Gaunter O'Dimm from Geralt, but the story of Olgierd is one that she's heard from others long before he told her of his part in it. Olgierd's story was used as a warning, serving to scare young witches, and when she found out it was real it felt like discovering her worst nightmares had come to life. Yen thinks that she might have called Gaunter O'Dimm herself if not for Ciri and now Erwen, but she shudders to think of the child that man might have given her, even if he would have done so in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She has given her womb to look this way, and her magic keeps her alive without her choice in the matter, but who has her soul?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Some days, Yennefer doesn't know the answer to that herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man sighs and shakes his head. The brief emotion he'd shown is already long gone as though it hadn't been there in the first place, and Yennefer's stomach rolls at the thought of Jaskier turning into this </span>
  <em>
    <span>husk</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a human being. She moves to join Jaskier and Geralt, taking their hands in hers. They both squeeze her hands in response, Geralt once briefly, and Jaskier like he's attempting to communicate in code. She smiles at him, attempting to be reassuring but not entirely sure she manages the expression correctly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll find another way. I've still got a long life ahead of me," Jaskier says with more confidence than Yen feels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This close, she can see the greys that are peeking through, and she wonders how long he truly has left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man scoffs and Yen glares at him, but he doesn't look remorseful. "I don't know why you bothered climbing all the way up my mountain for this. You've found your answer now, haven't you, Witcher?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt glares harshly but without warning, his expression crumbles. "Do you know of another way? One that doesn't involve... </span>
  <em>
    <span>him?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think I would have taken his offer if I had another way?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence falls around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can leave in the morning. If you go now, you'll get stuck under another rock or get lost and I'll have to bury your dead bodies in the snow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwen shudders and Yen remembers his mother died in the snow. Ciri is starting to get a panicked look on her face and that never bodes well for their surroundings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for your hospitality. Do you have water for us to drink?" Yennefer asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Snow's out there, fireplace is there, and pot's there," is the response she receives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll get it, Yen. Ciri, would you like to help? We can check on Roach and the horses," Geralt offers, a task that usually soothes her nerves. He has a healing potion to help with his </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ciri nods and fetches the pot. She leaves with Geralt and sticks her tongue out at the man when she's at the door and he can't see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwen giggles, then his eyes widen when the man looks at him, and he hurries after Ciri and Geralt, tugging his cloak around his shoulders. "Wait for me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier is getting that familiar expression on his face that means he needs to do something with his hands and since his lute is with his bags, he starts fiddling with a fraying thread on his shirt instead. Yennefer knows from experience that he'll pull it to pieces if not distracted, so she undoes her hair and tugs his hands away from his shirt. Jaskier smiles, a look of relief on his face, and starts to plait and braid her hair, his fingers just as good and nimble at this task as he is at so many others involving his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man ignores them for the most part, glancing over every so often. Yennefer glares back, daring him to say anything, and he glances away just as fast. There's a scream outside, Ciri letting out a burst of power into the night, the noise mixing with the wind, and the man is on his feet in a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is something wrong?" Yennefer asks, watching him with interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man laughs, a barking sound that manages to convey more emotion than his expression or voice. "You climbed my mountain and almost died to ask a question when you have the answer right in front of you." He laughs again, not as rough this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier looks down at Yennefer and Yennefer looks back up at Jaskier, then they both look at the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The girl has Elder Blood if I'm not mistaken, and I know I'm not. She has more power in her little finger than even Gaunter O'Dimm himself can guess. She might not grant wishes, but she can do what you want with time, intent, and practice. If she masters it, she could have control over time and space itself. What's one human's life in comparison to that kind of power?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence falls as they try to process what he's said, and behind him, they can see that Ciri, Geralt, and Erwen have returned to the cabin. From their expressions, Yennefer can see that they heard what the man has said as well. The wind died behind them and his voice carried through the door, perhaps, or just good timing or hearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man looks between the three and two of his unexpected guests, then goes into his room and closes the door behind him without another word. The conversation is clearly over, though they all still have so many questions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps that's why he left</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yennefer muses. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaskier has already asked enough questions to last the rest of the man's life, after all</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ciri's eyes are wide as she rushes over, dropping their bag of clothes at Yennefer's feet. She grabs Jaskier's arm tightly. "I'll do it. I'll make sure I keep you alive, Jaskier! I'll do everything I can, and I'll practice every day, and... You'll stay with Yennefer and Geralt, won't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier blinks at her intensity and overwhelming questions. "Of course. As long as they'll put up with me," he adds with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt snorts and Yennefer tugs his hand so he can finish her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You make them smile and laugh, you know. They don't do that without you," Ciri murmurs, picking up the clothes that had fallen out of the bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Smile, I'll take, but laugh? Are you sure, Princess?" Jaskier asks, teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ciri just nods seriously. "I heard Geralt laugh yesterday, and Yennefer three days ago."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier obviously doesn't expect her serious response, and his hands go still in Yennefer's hair. "Three days ago?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll laugh right now if you finish my hair. You know I don't like it half done, dear bard," Yennefer says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier continues his task for a moment, then pauses. "I still haven't gotten my revenge, dear sorceress."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's the only warning she has before he starts tickling her. Jaskier crows his victory soon enough, Yennefer's breathless with laughter, Ciri laughs in delight, and Erwen takes a deep breath before he bravely steps forth to join in. Geralt grins as he watches his family and thinks that their laughter is the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wake early in the morning with the bright reflection of the sun off the snow. The man has apparently been awake longer than they have, as breakfast is waiting when they leave the room they'd taken over. The morning air is crisp and the sun is warm. Somehow, the children have coerced both Yennefer and Jaskier into a snowball fight while Geralt is stuck helping their host clean the dishes. On seeing Jaskier dump a large handful of snow down Yennefer's dress, Geralt is glad to be inside, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I haven't left the mountain in a long time," the man says suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt mourns the loss of peace and quiet and glances at him to see if he'll continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I might take you down the path I know. It leads to a village, or at least, it did when I first came up here. I thought I'd go and visit the village more once I had a home, but then it no longer seemed important. I could hunt for food and the snow melts for water, and it didn't matter if I didn't have either, in the end," the man mutters. "I suppose nothing really mattered, after a time. I forgot what it was like to be around people and noise and laughter. I think... I think I have missed the sounds."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait until you're in a town again. You'll be desperate to return here, where it's quiet," Geralt mutters, trying not to sound bitter, but probably failing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait until you've lived with this quiet as long as I have," the man replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt can't imagine it, not anymore, but he still concedes and nods in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The scarf, can I keep it?" the man asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll have to ask Yen; it's hers, not mine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man nods and they both are quiet once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trek down the mountain is peaceful in comparison to the journey up it. There is no strong wind, no snow whipping at their clothes, and even the ground beneath them is more solid to walk on than before. Geralt's ankle is wrapped and the swelling seems to go down with every passing moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man listens as they talk to each other and even lets Jaskier sing, though Erwen's still not confident enough with the horse's reins to allow for Jaskier to strum his lute at the same time. Geralt is thankful for it, honestly, because Jaskier riding is already dangerous enough, and he doesn't want Jaskier riding </span>
  <em>
    <span>without holding on</span>
  </em>
  <span> to add to the danger. Yennefer hums along as Ciri sings too, and Erwen is emboldened and encouraged to join in, though his throat hurts before long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They part ways at the start of the town. It's no longer a village and there are far more inhabitants there than the man remembers ever seeing in his life at one time. The number would be overwhelming if he could feel it. He breathes in and out slowly, and with the yellow scarf wrapped around his neck, he watches as the small family makes their way through the town together. He decides he might get a new outfit and some fabrics. Perhaps a few brighter colours, now that he knows they exist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glances over to the family once more before they're out of sight, and the young girl with Elder Blood running through her veins peeks out from under the sorceress' shoulders to wave at him, smiling brightly. As he lifts his hand to wave back at her, he realises that there's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his chest. It's a possible stirring of an emotion that he hasn't felt in a long, long time, and he can't help but laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p><br/>The end.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>